Persona
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Kou menyukai Chie.. tetapi diam2 ada orang lain yang juga mencintai Chie dan diam-diam bersaing memperebutkan cinta Chie. Tapi hanya akan ada 1 pemenang...
1. Chapter 1

Gyaaaa... Cerita yang saya buat saking tergila2nya pada persona.. w

Oh iyaaa... para chara buka milik saya.. semuanya milik ATLUS.. Saya hanya penggemar nyasar yang suka bikin cerita w

Baiklah.. selamat membaca w

Chapter 1

"Hey Kou, apakah kamu memepunyai seseorang yang kamu sukai?" Tanya Souji saat mereka nongkrong dikoridor depan kelas mereka.

"Yeah.." Jawab Kou jujur.

"Siapa?" Tanya Souji yang mulai penasaran.. Lagi pula dia juga diberikan misi oleh manager tim sepak bolanya untuk menanyakan siapa gadis yang disukai oleh kapten basket ini.

"Emmmm.." Kou mikir apa dia bisa percaya sama Souji

"Beritahu aku!" Ucap Souji mulai penasaran diikuti anggukan kepala dari Yosuke yang juga penasaran

"It's Chie dammit! If you tell someone about this you gonna die!" Ucap Kou mulai sok nginggris.

"Kou?" Chie yang kebetulan lewat malah bengong

"Waa.. Chi.. Chie-san... Apa kamu mendengarkan semua percakapan kami?" Tanya Kou takut-takut

"Yeah.." Chie ngangguk.

Kou freeze and Yosuke syok...

"Snrk.. Bwahahahaha! Itu adalah dorama terbaik yang pernah aku lihat.. .. Nyahahaha Jadi kapan kalian manggung? Aku yakin dengan ekspresi seperti itu kalian akan langsung tenar" Ucap Yukiko yang ternyata juga mendengar perkelahian kecil ini

"Dorama?" Ucap Souji gak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Yukiko.

"This is real, stupid!" Yosuke muali panas...

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan tadi Yosuke?" Yukiko bersiap membunuh Yosuke.

"Ampun putri Yukiko yang cantik bagaikan permata 'Cuih! Amit2! _' Maafkan atas kelancangan saya.." Ucap Yosuke lebay

"Baiklah anak buahku, aku maafkan kelancanganmu ini.. Tapi lain kali kau akan aku hukum mati bila melakukan yang sama.." Ucap Yukiko sok wibawa *dibunuh Yukiko*

"Nyeh.. Cerita basi macam ini ternyata masih ada dimuka bumi ini..." Ucap Souji santai sambil makan poopcorn buatan kang idun yang kebetulan lewat.. (WHAT THE?) diikuti anggukan kepala dari Chie dan Kou yang ikut nimbrung makan popcorn

"Hoi! Manusia gila! Jangan memakan banyak adegan untuk adegan tidak berguna seperti ini!" Toa author

"Ampun bang kidun sepupunya kang idun..." Ucap Yosuke dan Yukiko sambil nyembah2 author *dibunuh*

"Kurang hajar!" Author mulai murka...

Lupakan saja Author dan kembali kecerita kita...

"Woooohooooo.. Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang suka sama Chie-senpai yang cinta olahraga.." Ucap seekor anjing cihuahua *digebukin Rise fans*

"Ahahahahaha.. Apa yang kau maksud Rise?" Chie ngeles

"Ayolah chie-senpai.. Mau pilih yang mana nih? Kou-san atau Yosuke-senpai yang bego?" Ucap Kanji sambil makan animal craker

"Kou dan Yosuke.." Chie polos

"Wuih... Mansurnyaaaaa..." Ucap Naoto yang tiba2 muncul layaknya jin.. *ditembak pake peluru pembeku*

"Tentu saja keduanya.. Mereka kan teman yang baik.." Chie Polos

"Ni orang polos ato bego sih?" Kanji mulai bosan..

"Snrk... bwahahahahahah... Dasar Chie bego dan gak peka!" Ucap Yukiko ngakak sambil mukul2 punggung sahabat sejak kecilnya itu..

"Ok cukup sampai disini anak2.. Ehehehehe.. KEMBALI KEKELAS KALIAN!" Kashiwagi mulai murka karna tidak disadari kedatangannya yang sudah dari tadi.

*Kanji langsung ngibrit lari ke kelas diikuti Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto*

"Dasar nenek tua banka keriput.." Ucap Yosuke tanpa dosa dan berjalan santai masuk kekelas sedangkan yang lain udah langsung ngibrit dengan kecepatan abnormal mengalahkan Valentino Rossi diposisi pertama dan masuk garis finish dengan indahnya (WHAT THE?)

"Hana-chan.. Apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" Ucap Kashiwagi SOK lembut *digolok kashiwagi*

"No.. Nothing miss.." Ngibrit pergi

Skip Time.. Sepulang sekolah lorong menuju lapangan Aikido...

"Permisi.." ?

"Yaa? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Chie santai..

"Begini club drama kami kekurangan orang, bisa bantu kami?" ucap ketua club daram.

"Bantu ngapain? Ngangkat2 barang?"

"Bukan.. Jadi begini asal muasalnya.. Pemeran utama kami cedera saat latihan.. Jadi.." Di cut

"Tunggu dulu, siapa pemeran utama kalian?" Tanya Chie penasaran.

"No.. nona Kashiwagi.." Ucap kapten club drama.

"Snrk.." Kou dan chie nahan tawa

"Memang tema cerita untuk festifalnya apa?" Tanya Kou setelah bisa menguasai diri (?)

"Loh kok bisa tau ini buat acara festifal?" Tanya chie bego *ditendang Chie*

"Kan tiap tahun ada.. Kayak tahun kemaren.. Kalian buat group date cafe kan?" ingat Kou

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu lagi.. Itu buka group date cake.. tapi group bencana.." Chie sweatdrop mengingat Yosuke yang berperan sebagai cewek.

"Jadi apa temanya?" Tanya Kou kembali keinti permasalahan

"Temanya belum pasti.." Ucap kapten bego..

"Ikut aja, chie" Ajak Kou

"Heeeeee..." Malas bercampur ketidak mauan

"Ayolah.. kapan lagi bisa ngeliat kemampuan ektingmu itu.." Bujuk Kou lagi

"Baiklah daftar aku dan dia." Ucap Chie santai

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kou sok bego

"Kamu.." Chie mulai polos

"Tapi.." Kou berusaha nolak padahal dalam hati bilang aya paksa aku untuk ikut... Byahahahahahahaha

"Tenang aja.. yang ikut gak cuma kita berdua.. 'Yang lainnya' juga ikut" Ucap Chie sambil ngisi formulir

"'Yang lain?'" ucap Kou bingung

" Yap.." Ucap Chie

*sehari setelah formulir yang diisi Chie, tepatnya pulang sekolah, dilorong kelas 1*

"Hei, Suoju bau bubah bubngar bumbang drumu tohon ono?" Yosuke sempat2nya ngomong padahal dimulutnya ada makanan.

"Yaks.. Hai telan dulu makanan dimulutmu itu.." ungkap Souji jijik setengah mampus. "Lagipula aku gak ngerti apa yang kau bilang."

"*glub* Aku bilang apa kau sudah dengar tentang drama tahun ini.." ucap Yosuke mengulang kembali ucapannya setelah dengan setengah mampus menelan makanan yang menyumbat mulutnya *digampar Yosuke*

"Aku denhgar ceritanya tentang 2 orang pangeran yang memperebutkan seorang putri cantik." ingat souji.

"Kalo putrinya cantik sih aku mau, tapi yang jadi putrinya itu si nenek tua kashiwagi. Sungguh sial nasib para pemeran pangeran itu." geleng2 kepala prihatin. Kita anak dugem pagi ato malem tetap bisa dugem walau badan bau acem.. Kita selalu psimis.. ayo semua geleng geleng.. Apapun tidak setuju, ayo semua geleng geleng... Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng.. *digorok*

"Yaa.. Aku turut berduka cita dengan hal itu.." bergaya layaknya orang berdoa *digampar* "kenapa ramai sekali? Bukannya pengumuman hasil tes sudah keluar 3 hari yang lalu?" ngeliatin papan pengumuman yang ramai layaknya pasar malam

"Kalau gak dilihat siapa yang tau" Ngampiri papan pengumuman bersama Souji

"Yo senpai"

"Oh, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto disertai dengan Yukiko rupannya.. Adaapa dengan papan pengumuman ini?" tnya yosuke sok polos *dilempari kunai*

"Entahlah.. Kami juga pesaran." ucap Kanji jujur

"Baiklah Kanji.. Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk membuka gerbang manusia ini." Ucap yosuke

"A? Maksudnya.." Tanya kanji polos bin kacang polong

"Minggir! Ada KANJI!" toa Yosuke dan langsung diliatin orang2 yang lalu ngibrit pergi menyadari Kanji yang bertampang cengo bin serem takum digaremin. Dan seketika itu pula papan pengumuman menjadi sepi.

"Baiklah.. Oh, jadi nama2 anggota drama yang tampil seudah keluar.. let see...Naoto Shirogane sebagai pelayan kerajaan A (?) Kanji Tatsumi pelayan kerajaan B (?) Rise Kujikawa sebagai orang paling dekat dengan putri (?) Souji Seta dan Yukiko Amagi.. Ahem.. Sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang bekerja sebagai penasehat kerajaan paling baik dan akrab dengan putri.. Lalu Teddie sebagai adik sang putri yang polos.." Yosuke membaca pengumuman tersebut dan siap tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa dulu, senpai" Ucap Naoto yang melanjutkan membaca pengumuman "Yosuke Hanamura sebagai pageran dari kerajan B yang bertarung melayan Kou Ichijo yang berperan sebagai pangeran dari kerajaan A yang berjuang untuk memperebutkan putri KASHIWAGI.." ucap Naoto

"WHAT THE HELL?" toa yosuke mengalahkan toa mesjid tetangga.

"Kau salah Naoto.. disini ada lanjutannya.. biar aku yang baca.. Dikarnakan nona Kashiwagi kita hilangkan saja nonanya menjadi dikarnakan Kashiwagi dilarang pihak sekolah untuk ambl bagian didalam drama maka dirinya digantikan oleh CHIE-SENPAI?" Risepun terkena serangan kaget setengah jantung..

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.." ngibritb lari keruang Aikido.

*diruang Aikido*

BRAK BRUK JEGER!

"Hah?" seisi ruangan cengo ngeliat Yosuke dengan tampang bego dan nafas tidak beraturan masuk dengan memakai acara sedikit jatuh agar terlihat indah (?)

"Sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang bagus untuk ini, Chie." nunjukin pengumuman yang dirampasnya dari papan pengumuman.

"Oh soal itu.. Aku pikir pasti akan menyenangkan untuk mengisi acar di fesntifal." ucap Chie polos

"Tapi kenapa harus AKU?" Yosuke mulai ngotot sampai2 matanya melotot minta dicopot.

"Yang mengatur pemerannya itu si Kashiwagi! Kenapa nyolot ke aku?" Mulai terasa aura panas. " Kalo gak puas lapor ke Kashiwagi! Ayo semua mulai latihan lagi! " sebagai ketua yang baik Chie memulai lagi latihannya sedang Yosuke ngacir pergi karana tau kalau melawan Kashiwagi berarti harus siap mengulang setahun lagi di SMA.


	2. Chapter 2

*Keesokan harinya jadwal mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan latihan drama, lebih lengkapnya tunggu

Sesi latihan drama untuk fastifal dimulai dengan berbgai rintangan...

"Baiklah kita mulai saja latihan kali ini." Ngebagiin teks drama yang diketik oleh Kashiwagi.

"Drama ter-romantic buatan miss kashiwagi.. The best teacher at school" Ucap kashiwagi yang tiba2 muncul layaknya hantu yang gentayangan versi author. "Baiklah anak2, jangan buat karyaku menjadi berantakan.." ancam kashiwagi

"Ye.. yes miss!" ucap semuanya merinding kayak disambet setan.

"Terutama kau Chie! Jangan rusak bagianku.." ancam kashiwagi lagi.

"Ahahahahaha.. akan aku usahakan.." Chie seketika gugup minta pulang dan dioeluk ibu tercinta.

"Baiklah silahkan kalian baca naskahnya lalu tunggu giliran kalian unutuk mengukur baju untuk drama." Ucap ketua drama.

Baru berjalan 5 menit saat anggota lain sibuk menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuk tukang ukur pakaian yang dipesan khusus oleh sekolah

"Apa2an teks ini?" Toa Ypsuke gak percaya dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya diatas pentas nanti.

"Hmm? Adaapa Yosuke?" Tanya Souji yang sibuk mengingat teks drama bagiannya.

"Masa aku harus berdebat dengan Kou untuk memperebutkan bocah ini." Nunjuk Chie yang langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah2.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Souji masih gak ngerti

"Disini tertulis harus beradu pedang.. Akukan gak bisa make pedang.." gerutu Yosuke bego.

"Aku juga gak bisa make pedang.. Jadi mari sama2 berjuang untuk berlatih menggunakan pedang" ucap Kou jujur plus santai

"Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa bantu kalian memakai pedang dengan gampang dan cepat." ucap Souji santai.

"Mohon kerja samanya." ucap Kou sopan.

"Hei Kou, Yosuke!" panggil orang2 bagian produksi.

"Ya?" jawab Kou dan Yosuke berbarengan yang tumben2nya bisa akur.

"Adegan pedang ini, apa kalian sudah punya pelatih?" tanya bagian prduksi yo yhe point

"Sudah" jawab keduanya yang sekali lagi berbarengan.

"Bagus, usahakan terlihat nyata." ucap bagian produksi cerewet

"Soal propertinya, pedang ini asli atau hanya imitasi?" tanya Kou

"Si kaswagi bilang agar terlihat lebih nyata maka akan menggunakan pedang asli" seketika itu Yosuke dan Jou shok. "Tapi kalian tenang aja, pihak sekolah tidak mengizinkannya dan menggantinya dengan pedang imitasi." lanjut orang bagian produksi yang lalu melegakan hati Yosuke dan Kou yang masih belum siap mati."

"Baiklah... sekarang kalian bisa mulai latihan, dan Chie segera ukur bajumu" toa Kashiwagi " Hah, bajumu dan 2 pangeran cakep itu ada 3 jadi harus kerja cepat." ucap kashiwagi yang sibuk berdiskusi pakain pada sang desainer.

"Aku harap ini akan menjadi acara yang sukses." harap para produser yang takut drama buatan Kashiwagi yang akan ditonton para presiden yayasan Yashogami dicekal.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa" tutur ketua club drama

Latihan drama yang sesungguhnyapun dimulai...

"Emangnya yang kemaren belom latihan?" pada bingung semua

"Belom dong.. Kemaren baru ngukur baju.." author santai2 sambilmakan anggur *udah berbuka* "Aku lanjutin yee.. Biar kagak muluk2"nyantai

Baiklah, kali ini Kaswagi sibuk mengatur bagian properti agarterluhat indah dimata orang-orang banyak, yang sebenranya malah merusak matadengan aksesoris yang entah apa.. -_-" *ditabok kashiwagi

"Baiklah, berkumpul sebentar!" tereak kashiwagi kayak orang miskin ketiban harta *digolok fans kahiwagi.. (emangnya ada yang mau jadi fans kahiwagi yang dodol peot begini?)

Semua pada ngumpul dengan cepat

"Aku dapat berita dari sekolah, saat drama nanti akan ada beberapa orang yang terkenal datang dari Tatsumi untuk melihat dan memilih beberapa orang yang akan dipilih dan dipindah sekolahkan disekolah miliknya." ujar Kashiwagi kurang senang.

"Wow.. kalo begini ceritanya aku jadi semangat." ucap salah seorang pemeran pembantu.

"Siapa orangnya nona?" tanya seseorang setelah berjuang keras untuk mengucapkan kata nona tanpa muntah pada kashiwagi

"Mitsuru Kiriko, hah, dia itu sombong sekali.. Sok cantik dan kaya.." ujar Kashiwagi makin meledup.

"Yang benar itu Mitsuru Kirijo, Kashiwagi-sensei." ucap Kou membetulkan ucapan Kashiwagi.

"Argh! Kembali latihan!" toa kashiwagi meledup dup dup.. *ngibrit pergi sebelum dibunuh kashiwagi*

"Katanya beberapa, tapi kenapa cuma Mitsuru-san aja yang dikenalin?" tanya Yukiko yang ternyata bisa peka juga sama suatu hal kecil *dilempari kipas berduri durian*

"Siapa yang peduli ne~" ucap Teddie masih berusaha keras menghafalkan teks dramanya dengan benar.

"Ya, Yeddie benar. Sekarang kita harus konsentrasi pada drama ini." ucap Naoto

"Sou, bisa kita coba latihan pedang gila ini sekarang?" tanya Yosuke harap2 maklum (?)

"Memangnya propertinya udah ada?" tetap gak melepaskan pandangannya dari teks drama

"Udah, noh diletakin dikardus properti." ucap yosuke sambil terus menghafalkan teks dramanya.

"Hei, Yosu, Kou, Chie!" tereak Kashiwagi

"Ye.. Yes miss!" ngibrit lari nyamperin Kashiwagi.

"Selamat berjuang kalian bertiga.." semangat yang lain layaknya mengantarkan orang pergi perang kemedan pertempuran yang persentase kembali hanya 0% dengan kepastian kembali dalam bentuk mayat 100%

Ditempat Kashiwagi

"A.. Adaapa.. Nona Kashiwagi?" tanya Kou mewakili suara Chie dan Yosuke yang mendadak lenyap entah kemana

"Sekarang juga kita coba adegan saat Kamu dan Hana-chan bertarung memperebutkan cewek gendut ini.." perintah Kashiwagi yang langsung membuat Chie naik pitam tapi dengan usahanya yang gigih dapat meredam semua itu sambil membawangkan dia berhasil menunju Kashiwagi hingga tewas ditempat

"Itu adegan yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya aku harus matikan?" tanya Yosuke melihat teks yang dimaksud Kashiwagi.

"Yap benar.. Sekarang aku ingin melihat peran itu." ucap Kashiwahi

"Dasar wanita jelek, seenaknya mencari hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.' ucap chie, Yosuke, dan Kou dalam hati

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat!" perintah kashiwagi yang udah siap dengan soda dan popcorn

"Baik.." ucap ketiganya yang lalu mengambil posisi, orang2 yang tadinya bekerja seketika itu berhenti untuk melihat drama singkat itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku hanya harus mengatakan semua yang ada di dialog ini lalu meminum jus blueberry itu." ucap Yosuke meyakinkan dirinya yang enggak siap mental.

"Hei, Yosu." panggil Chie sebelum mereka beraksi.

"Adaapa?" Yosuke seketika itu penasaran begitu juga dengan Kou yang notabenya suka sama Chie ini, entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Biasanyakan kalo chie yang ngomong dianggap ikan bakar lewat sama Yosuke.

"Ntar jusnya sisain dikit ya.. aku mau." ucap Chie polos yang lalu disertai suara menahan ketawa dari Kou.

"Dasar gembul" ucap Yosuke yang udah harap2 cemas getoh.. *digampar kerna lebay

Maka dramapun dimulai... Disini Chie musti berbaring dilantai dan Kou bersimpu didekat Chie sambil menggenggam tangan Chie padahal tangan Chie itu bau burger yang baru dimakannya tadi dan hanya dilap dengan tissu. *ditendang keluar angkasa

"Hei, apa yang terjadi, Kou? Apa yang terjadi pada tuan putri?" ucap Yosuke mantap mengikuti semua dialog yang tertulis walaupun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa berbahak.. I mean terbahak2 kayak kakek2 yang tenggorokannya tersangkut tulang ayam yang nyaris koit. *diinjak2 fans Yosuke

Kou cuma diam sambil nangis, jangan salah ini hanya air mata buaya khas Joko.. *dilempari bola basket* bercanda kok.. ini air mta asli hasil penghayatan dari Kou kita yang ganteng.

"Baiklah." Ucap kou lirih yang lalu meminum jus itu dan berakhir dengan mutaber bekepanjangan sampai akhirnya beneran pingsan disebelah Chie.

"He.. Hei! Tidak akan aku biarkan, kalau putri mati aku juga harus mati!" ucap Yosuke mengambil jus yang udah dimasukin kebotol kecil yang seketika itu langsung muntaber karna rasanya yang entah apa, terang saja. Kashiwagi memasukkan beberapa bahan tambahan kedalamnya yang lalu berujung dengan pingsannya Yosuke bahkan persona yang ada didalam tubuhnya meronta2 pengen ngebunuh Kashiwagi, tapi kalo dibiarkan Souji bisa ngamuk masal..

"Ok, cukup. Besok kita lanjutkan, sekarang kembali kepekerjaan kalian!" toa kashiwagi senang.

"He.. Hei.. Kalian bertiga gak apa2?" tanya Souji panik melihat teman2nya gak kunjung sadar entah disengaja atau malah udah mati beneran.

"Chie-senpai sih tidur.. Kalo yang 2 manusia ini.. Kayaknya keracunan jus laknat ini.." Naoto ngeliatin ramua yang diberikan Kashiwagi yang katanya sih jus blueberry.

"Kashiwagi gila..." simpul semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kemaren itu hampir saja, ya. Kou, Yosu.." goda Souji mengingat kejadian kemaren yang mau juga beranjak meninggalkan kepala mangkok abu2nya itu *diziodyen*

"SHUT UP!" bentak Kou dan Yosuke berani2nya.

"Berani2nya kalian membentak senseiku!" tereak Teddie memecahkan kaca2 disepanjang lorong menuju ruang latihan drama.

"BERISIK!" toa Chie menghajar Teddie yang merusak acara hafal menghafal teks dramanya.

"Wow.." Kanji cuma cengo kayak monyet ngeliat pasangannya *digampar*

"CHIE! AWAS!" toa 2 orang cowok yang anda pasti sudah tau...

BUK!

"AW! TEMBOK SIAL! BERANI2NYA MENYERANG WAJAHKU SAAT AKU LENGAH! RASAKAN INI!" ngeluarin tinjuan dengan sepenuh hati yang lalu meretakkan dinding tersebut sampai kedinding sebelah..

"WHAT THE?" kanji ngango, naoto geleng2 ampe palenya putus. Souji dan yukiko harap maklum dengan apa yang dilakukan Chie.

"Chie-senpai lagi sensi nih.." ucap Rise menghela nafas bau naganya.. *digampar*

Ruang club

"Adaapa dengan Satonaka?" bisik2 tetangga

"Entahlah.. mungkin ada masalah dengan club aikido yang dipimpinnya.." ucap yang satunya lagi sambil ngerajut beberapa properti kayak nenek2 menjelang mati.

"Jangan diganggu. Aku dengar2 tembok yang retak didekat lorong menuju kesini itu bekas tinjuan maut dari Chie." masih sibuk ngegosip.

"Ya.. itu bekas tinjuan mautku.. Apa kalian ingin coba?' terasa aura gelap mematikan dibelakang mereka, seketika itu terdengan jeritan pilu meminta pertolongan.

TBC

Wokwokwok... kacau.. Baiklah.. aku yunggu review dari kalian semua ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 XDDD

Selamat membaca semuanya ^^

Latihan drama kita penih dengan aura mematikan.. Jadi ekspresi mereka jadi pada hancur... -_-"

Para anggota panitia " mati ketakutan

Souji minus Yosuke dan Kou : menjaga sikap didepan Chie, bahkan Rise gak berani manja2an didekat Souji

Yosuke : Takut jadi korban Chie

Kou : Merasa Chie seperti ini karna dia.

"Baiklah.. Satonaka, Ichijoko, Hanamura. Apa kalian punya solusi untuk bagian romantis?" tanya bagian penata ruangan.

"Hrmmmm" ketiga2nya mikir dengan otak mereka yang lumayan itu *dicabik2

"Begini saja, Yosuke. Andai kata saat bagian romantismu dengan pacarmu abagaimana suasana yang kamu inginkan?" tanya seorang lagi yang nongol2 batang kupingnya

"Mungkin aku ingin sedikit pertarungan dengan musuh yang entah apa, saat itu pacarku ditawannya lalu aku menolongnya.." pikir Yosuke bego tingkat tinggi.

"Kalau aku mungkin ingin susana malam yang tenang dan romantis dengan latar bintang2 yang indah lalu menari dibawah sinar bulan yang megah.." pikir Kou romantis ngetzzz

"Baiklah, masalah selesai. Akan kami usahakan apa yang kau inginkan Hanamura." ngacir pergi

"HAH? SERIUS TUH?" tanya Yosuke gak yakin

"Tentu saja, kau tenang saja. Semuanya bisa kami atur.." sok banget ni orang -_-"

Hari uji coba bagian romantis dimulai, pertama2 bagian Kou, dikarnakan bagian lain udah ok, tinggal bagian romantisnya aja yang belum diuji cobakan, mengingat acaranya dimulai besok.

"Malam ini indah sekali, bukan begitu putri?" ceritanya Kou langi ngajak putri jalan2 dihalaman kerajaan.

"Ya.. Malam ini sangat indah.." ucap Chie yang kata2 diteks banyak yang diubah seenak steak, tapi gak jadi msalah bagi yang lainnya.

Musik romantis yang udah diatur mulai mengalun, latihan dansa yang selama ini dilatih dicoba disini. Tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Sekarang bagian Yosuke dan Chie.

2 ekor shadow berbadan besar tiba2 muncul didalam kastil kerajaan Chie yang lalu menyerang chie, melihat itu Yosuke dengan gagah beraninya (cuih -_-") mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang kedua monster itu. Tapi monster yang memegang Chie melempar chie kearah berlawanan, dengan cepat Yosuke menangkap tubuh Chie sebelum menghantam lantai.

"Oke.. tidak ada masalah.. Jadi besok bisa aman.." jawab produser.

"Ah.. AKHIRNYA BISA SANTAI! Kita tinggal berharap besok tidak ada masalah dengan properti..." ucap bagian penata panggung lega.

Selagi bagian properti bernafas lega, tim infestigasi plus Kou sedang berdiskusi alot gila..

"Kalau acara ini berhasil, aku bakalan buat makanan dan pesta besar" ucap Chie semangat

"Jangan.. Kalau kau yang buat kami bisa mati" ucap Yosuke ketus.

"KURANG HAJAR!" menendang bagian 'masa depan' Yosuke.

Hari sabtu, tepatnya jam 8 acara festifal dimulai.. Sekarang semua orang sudah berkumpul di aula sekolah. Acarapun dimualai.. Sampai jam 10 malam acara diisi oleh band2 kacun yang beracun (?) Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu.. Untuk keda.. *dilempari batu* Setelah para band2 kacun tak berguna penuh racun ini turun (?)

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada band who want who (?) yang telah menampilkan bakatnya. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tepat. Apa semuanya masih semangat?" tanya MC dengan suaranya yang mirip Teddie

"TENTU!" toa semua minus para tamu undangan dari mantan murid Gekkokan high school.

"Apa yang membuat mereka begitu bersemangat sampai jingkrak2 kayak orang belom minum obat?" tanya Akihiko sweatdroop ngelihat para murid2 kelewat semangat kayak orang gila minta dibius (?)

Menurut pamflet yang diberikan tadi, yang mengisi acara sampai jam 12.30 malam itu, club drama." ucap Mitsuru memperhatikan kembali pamflet tersebut.

Sementara MC sedikit mengulur2 waktu agar penataan panggung yang ditutupi tirai merah yang kurang sedikit sentuhan (menurut si Kashiwagi). Sementara penataan panggung dilakukan, dapat dilihat wajah sabar menunggu dari para tamu khusus kita ini.

Akihiko dan Minako : Bercanda terus.. =="

Minato dan Yukari : Memperkirakan apakah ditempat ini, tepat jam 12 malam nanti shadow akan muncul dan semua orang berubah menjadi peti dan hal2 yang harus mereka lakukan saat itu terjadi.

Junpei dan Fuuka : Ngebahas tugas yang diberikan dosen mereka selama liburan.

Shinji dan Mitsuru : Sibuk ngebahas drama yang akan ditampilkan dan orang2 yang akan tampil nanti.

Ken dan Koromaru : Makan popcorn karna bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan yang gak penting dari MC yang berambut afro itu *digebukin MC*

Aegis dan Metis : Ngango

Sedang dibelakang panggung.. Semua tim drama dan para pemain drama mendoakan akan kesalamata mereka. Berdoa agar tidak ada masalah dengan drama yang akan mereka tampilkan, berdoa agar gak lahap lawaknya lalapan milik Kashiwagi, dan berharap agar tidak mengulang satu tahun lagi dikelas 3.

"Baiklah, sepertinya penataan panggung sudah selesai.. Selamat menyaksikan drama yang sudah sangat kita tunggu-tunggu" langsung ngacir pergi setelah dilempari tutup botol oleh para penonton yang udah gak sabar.

Pada zaman dahuku kalaaaaaaaa *dilempari spatula karna kelamaan* Ada sebuah kerajaan yang sangat indah dan megah. Raja dari kerajaan ini sangat baik, bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan, dan sangat memperhatikan keadaan rakyatnya, tetapi Raja dan Ratu meninggal dalam perjalanan kembali kekerajaan setelah melukan pertemuan dengan 2 kerajaan lain. Saat itu mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat tragis, dimana kereta kuda yang membawa sepasang suami-istri ini harus bertabrakan dengan sapu terbang miik nenek gila (?) yang tinggal dipuri tak jauh dari kerajaan mereka. Merekapun harus meninggakan kedua anaknya yang masih sangat kecil, pendek, manja, ingusan, be.. *ditendang Chie keplanet entah berantah* Semenjak itu anak perempuan sekaligus anak pertama mereka yang baru berusia 10 tahun harus memimpin kerajaan tersebut. 7 tahun telah berlalu, Sekarang gadis ini telah beranjak dewasa (ya iyalah.. Masa usia 17 tahun masih dibilang bayi? Tapi kalo bayi raksasa sih mungkin ==a *dijedotin ketembok*)

"Onee-chan!" toa Teddie membangunkan Chie dari acara coret moret yang seharusnya membuat proposal untuk kerajaannya.

"Waa! Teddie? Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Chie frustasi karna dikagetkan dari belakang.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan lupa hari ini kita ada acara." ingat Teddie

"Soal acara dansa itu.." ucap Chie yang lalu disalip dari samping kiri yang kebetulan kosong (?)

"Bukan acara dansa saja Chie-senpai! Tapi juga acar untuk mendekatkan diri dan menyesuaikan diri dengan 2 pangeran yang notabenya adalah calon suamimu." ucap anjing cihuahua yang datang entah dari mana*digebuki fans Rise*

"Oh.. Ada Rise juga ternyata" ucap Chie santai yang baru menyadari kedatangan istri adiknya ini (disini peran Rise udah diganti menjadi istrinya Teddie).

"Waaaa~ Teddie! 'Ugh.. dialog pada bagian ini yang gak aku sukai' hueeee" Chie tiba2 aja nangis kaya kesambet setan *ditendang chie*

"Waa.. Onee-chan? Adaapa?" Teddie langsung panik kagak ketulungan.

"Onee-chan kenapa?" tanya Rise mengcopy kata2 Teddie.

"Apa aku batalkan saja acaranya? Lagipula Onee-chan juga terlihat agak pucat." tanya Teddie kesihan melihat keadaan one-chan kesayangannya ini.

Entah dari mna datangnya, tiba2 terasa aura gelap menusuk yang sangat membunuh.

"OH NO YOU CAN'T!" toa Yukiko gak mau acara yang sudah diperintahkan oleh almarhum orangtua kedua bocah ini tidak dilaksanakan.

"A.. Aye mam!" ucap Teddie yang serasa kencing dicelana *dicincang Teddie*

"Nona, sebaiknya anada segera bersiap2 untuk persiapan pesta nanti. Pangeran Teddie dan Nona Rise "Cuih! Amit2 cabang Jakarta! Habis acara ini, aku musti gosok ni mulut pake sabun 7 warna, 7 rupa, 7 bau, 7 tempat!' bisa menikamati teh yang telah saya siapkan ditaman belakang lalu setelah itu bisa bersiap2 juga." ucap Souji berusaha menahan rasa muntah yang menghinggaoinya saat mengatakan kata2 yang tabu baginya itu.

Malampun tiba, para tamu undangan mulai memenuhi ruang pesta super megah itu. 2 orang calon suami Chiepun telah duduk disinggah sananya. Sayup2 terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai atas kamar rias Chie

"AKU GAK MAU PAKE BAJU NORAK SEPERTI ITU!" tolak Chie begitu mengetahui bahwa baju yang disipkan Kashiwagi itu berwarna putih dengan renda2, anting, jepit rambut, gelang, dan kalung yang telah disipakan yang tentunya bertatakan berlian imitasi. Bahkan sepatu yang harus digunakan Chie itu adalah sepatu hak setinggi 5 cm yang terbuat dari bahan kaca.

"PAKAI ATAU KUPAKSAKAN KAU MEMAKAI INI! DAN CEPAT LEPASKAN JAKET HIJAU KESAYANGANMU ITU! ITU BUKAN BAJU UNTUK PESTA!" bentak Yukiko tak kalah seru.

"Ba.. Baik..Tapi aku gak akan pernah memakai kalung dan gelang ini!" akhirnya Chie mengalah juga setelah mendapatkan tatapan sadis penuh darah dari Yukiko.

Kembali ke ruang pesta

"Hei, Kou.. Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi suaminya." ucap Yosuke setelah mendengarkan pertandingan seru antar Yukiko dan Chie tadi.

"Hmm? Apa kau yakin Yosu?" tanya Kou menyakinkan bahwa dia tadi gak salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yosuke tadi.

"Aku yakin 10000000000000000000000000000% Aku juga yakin kalau dia gak mungkin bisa tampil cantik.. Paling ntar dia keluar kayak odong2." hina Yosuke menusuk hati, kalo Chie dengar pasti Yosuke udah terbang diluar angkasa yang gak butuh waktu lama sampai dia mati kekurangan oksigen.

"Perjanjian tidak bisa ditarik." ucap Kou menyodorkan tangannya yang lalu dijabat dengan pasti oleh Yosuke.

TBC

Saya hanya ingin satu kata.. Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hohohohohoho.. selamat membaca.. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan makin lama makin gaje XD

Setela 5 menit, akhirnya Chie keluar dari sarangnya *digolok*

"WHAT THE?" Yosuke kaget setengah gila ngeliat penampilan Chie saat itu. Gimana kagak kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chie menggunakan gaun dan wajahnya dimake up.. Lagi pula dia gak pernah dikasih tau kalo bajunya Chie akan sebagus ini.

"..." Kou cuma senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat penampilan Chie. Ya, Chie menggunakan baju gaun putih yang menutupi kakinya, rambut sebelah kananya di jepit dengan penjepit rambut berbentuk hati yang bertatakan berlian, lalu sepatunya terbuat dari kaca. " Baiklah, Yosuke, sesuai perjanjian, sepertinya kau hanya bisa duduk diam disini.." Kou lalu berjalan menghampiri Chie sedangkan Yosuke merutuki dirinya dan perjanjian yang dibuatnya.

"Kou?" Chie kaget ngeliat Kou yang berdiri didepannya dengan tuxedo hitam yang membuat Kou terlihat.. ganteng.. "Aaaa.. Maksudku, Pangeran Kou." Chie langsung membungkuk hormat.

"..." Kou tersenyum.. (Ganteng! *plak*) lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mewakili perkataan 'mau berdansa' yang lalu diterima chie dengan senang hati.

Setelah mereka berdansa cukup lama, Kou lalu menarik Chie pergi seketika itu latar belakang panggung langsung diganti menjadi suasana ditaman belakang kerajaan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Chie.

"Aku bosan dengan keramaian dan berdansa.. Menurutku berjalan2 dibawah sibar rembulan lebih menarik.. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" ucap Kou mantab dalam menyampaikan semua dialog yang dihafalnya.

"Ya.. Kau benar juga.. Aku juga sudah capek berdansa.. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah.." ucap Chie sedikit menukar dialognya.

Cukup lama keduanya berjalan2 ditaman, sampai tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk Kou kembali kekerajaannya.

"Sudah, larut. Aku harus pulan, para tamu juga sudah mulai pulang." ucap Kou mengintip kedalam ruangan lewat pintu yang terhubung langsung ke ruang dansa.

"Emm" terlihat sedikit raut kesedihan diwajah Chie, dia berusaha mati2an untuk menunjukkan ekspresi ini butuh waktu 2 minggu bagi Chie agar terbiasa dengan ekspresi ini.

"Besok aku datang lagi.. Baiklah supaya kamu bisa yakin dengan apa yang aku bilang, aku berikan kamu ini." melingkarkan kalung cantik keleher Chie lalu mencium kening Chie lalu berlari masuk keruang dansa dan segera pulang meninggalkan Chie yang ngeblushing beneran.

Beberapa hari setelah pesta dansa yang menurut Chie sangat laknat itu berlalu... Gimana kagak laknat.. Yukiko mabuk dan memulai lagi permainan King's game-nya.. untung aja berhasil disadarkan oleh Souji

"Permisi nona.." tiba2 nyembul kepala mangkok berbentuk jamur.. *diinjak2* dari balik pintu dan sempat mengagetkan Chie sampai berujung mati ditempat *ditendang* Ah maksudku kaget hingga memakai wajah horror.

"Adaapa, Souji-san? Kalo urusan keuangan negara.. Aku belum menyelesaikan dokumennya gara2 leptopku rusak (Semenjak kapan jaman kerajaan ada leptop ? -") Jadi aku belum menyelesaikannya." Ucap Chie jujur tapi terdengar ganjil ditelinga panonton.

"Bukan itu.. Itu si Yosuke.. Maksud saya pangeran *hoek* Yosuke menunggu anda di ruang tamu.." ucap Souji menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah.. Aku turun sekarang." turun dari kasurnya lalu merapikan bajunya dan pergi ketempat yosuke menunggunya.

Diruang tamu

"Heh kebo! Lama amat! udah dari tadi aku nunggu ampe lumutan disini!" bentak Yosuke

"Heh! Gak perlu pake kuah juga kali! Lagian kau mau apa kesini? Mau adu mulut? Aku gak mood." ucap Chie yang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk anti virus, racun, kuman, dll 100% yang diantarkan Yukiko untuknya, setelah selesai dengan acara mencuci wajah 5 menit, Chie segera beranjak pergi tapi ditahan Yosuke.

"Hah.. Aku tunggu kamu dikerajaanku jam 8 malam nanti.." ucap Yosuke santai, lalu ngibrit pergi ke WC baru setelah itu pamit pulang -"

"Apa2an dia? Dia pikir dia siapa? Datang tiba2 terus merintah2! Habis itu make WC orang baru pulang? Argh! Menyebalkan!" ucap Chie murka sambil nendang kursi asal eropa yang ada diekatnya

"Chi... Chie-chan.." ucap seseorang yang udah mati menggigil dibelakang Chie.

"Kou-san? Ahahahahahahaha.. Maaf.. yang tadi itu.. 'Aku yakin aku gak bakalan naik kelas setelah menghancurkan semua dialog ini.. –" Ahahahahahha.. Adaapa Kou kesini?" tanya Chie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau tanya soal dokumen yang..." langsung terputus gara2 Chie ngibrit lari kekamarnay terus balik lagi dengan 3 buah buku dokumen yang tebalnya nauzubile.

"Hah.. Hah.. Maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya.. Ini aku sudah selesai membacanya." Ucap Chie bohong 100%

"Lalu hasil dokumen darimu.." tanya kou yang kemudian terputus lagi

PLAK!

"Baka! Aku lupa" mukul jidatnya dengan tenaga yang agak berlebih "Ittai.." menyesali sendiri atas kebodohannya memukul jidatnya.

"Waa.. merah.. Sakit ya?" tanya Kou perhatia.

"Ahahahahaha.. Gak.. Gak terlalu sakit.." bohong lagi

"Sakit cepatlah hilang" ucap Kou membaca mantra di ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu menempelkannya dijidat Chie "Bagimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kou polos yang diam-diam juga sudah menghancurkan dialog.

"Ma.. Makasih.. Sakitnya udah hilang." jawab Chie gugup

"Jadi dokumennya.." ucap Kou kembali ketopik awal

"Ahahahaha.. Belum selasai." jawab Chie jujur

"Ayo aku bantu menyelesaikannya." narek tangan Chie pergi keruang kerjanya.

Sementara itu ternyata sudah banyak yang memperhatikan calon sumi-istri ini.

"Ternyata ada juga gunanya aku merusak leptop Chie-sama." ucap Yukiko tertawa setan sedang Souji hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah istrinya ini yang dengan usilnya membanting leptop milik Chie kemarin malam.

"Khukhukhu.. Dengan ini aku yakin Yosuke akan kalah" Teddie ikut2an.

"Kenapa kamu ikut2an Teddie?" tanya Rise

"Penasaran aja" jawab Teddie gak nyambung

Malamnya jam 8 tepat sebuah mobil (?) datang dan menjemput Chie pergi kekerajaan milik Yosuke.

"Jadi ada masalah apa?" tanya Chie to the point begitu ngeliat Yosuke nyamperin dia ditman belakang kerajaannya.

"Dasar gak tau sopan santun! Belum aku ngomong kamu udah ngerocos aja." omel Yosuke berang

"Cerewet!" balas Chie yang urat2 kekesalan setebal 25 cm (WTH?) nyembut dipelipis kananya

"Bawel!" balas Yosuke gak mau kalah

"Bego! Jelek!" ucap Chie yang kemarahannya emang beneran kepancing "ARGH! Kalau mau perang ejek2an kayak gini mendingan aku pulang! Lagi pula hari ini Souji-san janji membuatkanku steak!" ucap Chie bersipa pergi

"Dasar gembul pendek!" ejek Yosuke bener2 demen ngebuat Chie marah

"THAT'S IT!" tereak Chie benaran ampe ada yang keliling gym buat jualan penutup telinga *digampar Chie* dan bersiap melayangkan tendangan mautnya kemuka Yosuke yang moga2 aja muka Yosuke yang jelek itu lepas *ditusuk2 pake pisau dapur*

Dibelakang panggung

"Loh, senpai? Buat apa kamera itu?" tanya Rise mengagetkan Souji ampe bertampang horor

"Dasar genit jelek! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" bentak Souji berang

"Go.. gomen" ucap Rise yang AKHIRNYA bisa diam juga.

"Hah.. Kamera ini buat motret momen2 yang indah (?) dan bagus.' ucap Souji menjelaskan kenapa ditangannya itu ada kamera SLR versi baru (ehem.. orang kaya.. ehemmm)

"Benar juga, ntar buat dibelakang fotonya, jam 12 tengah malam saat pementasan drama. Yosuke mendapatkan tato indah penuh warna dan gaya (?)" ucap Naoto yang akhirnya nongol juga

"Snrk.. Ta..to.. indah.. pe.. penuh warna " sementara Yukiko ngakak guling2 dan berakhir dengan mulut dibungkam apel (jadi kayak babi panggang -" *Di agilao Yukiko) oleh Kanji dibantu Naoto lalu diikat rantai 50 karat (mendingan untuk aku aja dah ntu emas 50 karat dari pada untuk ngikat orang gila *diinjak2 Yukiko fans)

"Merusak suasana saja." ucap Kanji garong diikuti anggukan kepala dari Naoto, sweatdrop dari Souji, Rise, dan Teddie

Kembali kepanggung, entah karna apa Shadow yang seharusnya muncul 5 menit lagi malah nongol sekarang tepat saat 0,999999999 cm lagi sepatu hak 5 cm Chie menghantam wajah Yosuke dan diikuti dengan nada kecewa dari Souji, Rise, Teddie, Kanji, Naoto, dan Yukiko yang ikatannya lepas setelah digigitnya (?)

"Lah? Kok muncul sekarang? Hoi! Kalian ini gimana sih? Harunya kalian itu muncul sekitar.. emmmm.. *ngeliat jam tangan* 5 menit lagi. 'tapi bagus juga nongol sekarang.. Jadinya wajahku yang indah ini gak jadi rusak' Hoi!" tereak Yosuke bego *digampar* yang dihadiahi sweatdrop dari semua orang tanpa menyadari Chie yang udah diserang duluan sama itu shadow.

"ARGH! LET.. ME.. GO!" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Chie berhasil menumbangkan 2 shadow asli yang keluar dari myonaka TV itu.

"Sensei! Shadow itu asli 100%" kata Teddie yang ngeri ngeliat Chie nginjak2 ntu shadow ampe jadi lumpur hitam

"Teddie benar.. Tapi kayaknya kita gak perlu khawatir.. Chie-senpai udah membereskannya dengan sangat bersih." ucap Rise sembunyi dibelakang Souji karna ngeri ngeliat Chie.

Sementara itu..

"E.. Mitsuru-senpai." kata Fuuka swatdrop ngeliat Chie yang belum juga puas ngancurin ntu shadow.

"Ahahahahah.. Aku tau.. Tapi sepertinya kita gak perlu turun tangan." ucap Mitsuru diikuti anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi aku yakin sepertinya para pemeran drama ini persona user seperti kita." kata Aigis santai.

"Lebih baik tanyakan dibelakang panggung nanti" kata Akihiko yang masih menikmati tontonan itu.

Kembali kepanggung, karna Chie terlalu emosi nginjak ntu shadow dianya malah kepleset dengan indahnya (?)

"Hoi! Awas!" Yosuke dengan gagah beraninya *hoek* menahan tubuh Chie agar tidak jatuh "Kamu gak apa2?" tanya Yosuke dengan tampang yang.. Snrk.. bwahahahahahahahaha Aku sampai gak bisa ngejelasin tampangnya saking menyedihkannya.

"Hee..." Chie ngango, sampai dia sadar.. "DASAR YOSUKE BEGO!" melayangkan tinjuannya sampai Yosuke tumbang dengan memilukan

"Sakit! Hoi! Udah untung diselamatin!" tereak Yosuke membahana

"Biarin!" Chie lalu berlalu pergi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara seorang janitor yang dipanggil oleh Souji membersihkan sisa2 kehidupan dari shadow tadi.

Diluar, lebih tepatnya didepan pintu mobil

"Loh, sudah mau pulang nona?" tanya salah seorang pemain bayaran yang berperan sebagai pelayan ditempat yosuke.

"BERISIK!" toa Chie berang

"Gak pake kuah juga kali non.." ngelap mukanya yang kena sembur Chie.

"DIAM!" dilempari sepatu sama Chie

Dikediaman Chie

"Wel..welcome home ma'am.." sapa para maid ketika Chie lewat sambil ngentak2in kakinya.

"Hn" jawab Chie sekedarnya.

"Chie besok kamu pilih salah satu diantara ca..." langsung dipotong Chie pake pisau.

"KOU! Aku pilih dia!" bentak Chie ngibrit kekamarnya.

"Tapi.." cegah Yukiko

"Berisik!" langsung ngebuat Yukiko naik darah.

"Udah biarin aja dulu." kata Souji menengahi.

Pada malam yang entah keberapa *ditampar* diadakan pesta dansa sekalian acara untuk memilih pasangan hidup nona Chie sipecinta olahraga ini.

"Nona.. Semua sudah datang dan menunggu" toa Yukiko dari balik pintu kamar Chie.

"Iyolah..." dengan malasnya bangkit dari kuburnya *ditendang* dan berjalan keruangan yang telah disiapkan.

Dibawah. Chie baru aja turun tangga dan langusng ngomong.

"To the point aja ya.. Aku milih..." *dicincang karna kelamaan*

Beberapa hari setelah festifal

"Untung saja kamu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan si kashiwagi." ucap Yukiko saat mereka ngumpul di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Kau hebat bisa membuatnya bungkam.." ucap Souji sweatdrop mengingat kejadiaan saat Chie menghancurkan dialog terakhir saat festifal.

"Yep.. dan intinya... KITA BISA PINDAH DARI SEKOLAH INI!" tereak Rise lebay.

"Tapi bukan karna drama.. tapi karna tugas tentang shadow kan.." kata Kanji mengingatkan

Flashback

"Aku milih..."

BRAK!

"CUKUP!" tereak beberapa orang yang langusng naek panggung dan menghancurkan semua panggung.

Setelah keributan yang sebenarnya ditimbulkan dari Ai dan Hanako yang entah kenapa mengamuk..

"Karna ada kesalahan jadi ceritanya selesai sampai disini.." usap sang narator

"Eh.. tunggu.. Aku mau menyatakan sesuatu... Aku rasa cinta bukan harus memaksakan diri untuk memilih... Lebih baik jalani dan tentukan sesuai dengan keinginan kita.. Baiklah.. Maafkan atas semua kekacauan yang ada didrama ini.." ucap Chie bungkuk hormat lalu berjalan kebelakang panggung.

"Aaaaaa..." narator mulai kebingungan..

PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Dibelakang panggung.

"Argh! Aku gak nyangka ngomong begitu!" jerit Chie histeris..

"Yang penting para penontong suka" ucap Kou senyum..

"Permisi.."

"Ah.. Kirijo-senpai.." ucap para penata panggung

Setelah menyatakan maksud kedatangannya dan menculik paksa para pemain minus Kou.

"Baiklah.. 3 hari lagi kalian akan dipindahkan sekolahnya kegekkokan. Ini bukan masalah drama.. Tapi masalah shadow..." ucap Mitsuru.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kami ngomong keorang tua kami?" tanya Souji pinter

"Itu masalah gampang.. berikan nomer telpon orang ua kalian." ucap Mitsuru mulai memerintah.

"Ba.. baik.." memberikan nomer telpon rumah mereka dan gak sampai beberapa menit mereka sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang tua mereka.

end of flashback

TBC dengan tidak elitnya

Hancor... tapi review yaaaa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi Chie.. Apa ususmu benar2 keluar?" singgung Yosuke yang menigmbulkan urat2 kekesalan dan warna merah di muka Chie.

"Usus keluar?" tanya Naoto bego.

"Jadi kamu gak tau? Jadi gini ceritanya..." ucap Yukiko memulai cerita.

Flashback

"Ah.. Ah... He.. hentikan.. sakit!" toa Chie (hayo jangan mikir hentai!)

"Belom! masih belom!" toa Yukiko gak kalah seru.

"Hentikan! Kalau begini terus USUSKU BISA KELUAR!" toa Chie yang udah sesak dipaksain pake korset.

"Mana ada seorang gadis yang ususnya keluar gara2 korset!" bentak Yukiko yang baru selesai melilitkan korset diperut Chie dan sekarang membantu Chie memasang kancing paling atas gaunnya.

"Arg.. Akukan gak gendut! kenapa harus pake korset segala?" tereak Chie

"Biar lebih keliatan langsing dan menjaga perutmu agar gak kelihatan gendut saat makan nanti." ucap Yukiko asal dan sekarang membantu Chie memasangkan bandana yang sedari tadi gak bisa dipakai Chie dengan benar.

"Pft... Yang seperti itu mana ada.. lagian ntar aku cuma makan satu piring masakan dengan pembuka dan pencuci mulutkan. Lagi pula hanya makan puding, makanan kecil dan steak.. itukan hal biasa." ucap Chie agar Yukiko mau melepaskan korset laknat itu.

"Itu hal yang luar biasa.." ucap Yukiko sok *ditabok* "Udah! Pake atau kau gak aku bolehkan datang kemayonaka TV." ancam Yukiko sadis.

"Hiii.. I.. iya deh.. aku nyerah.." ucap Chie pasrah pada nasibnya nanti.

"Bagus." ucap Yukiko tertawa setan.

End of flashback.

"Apa2an wajah jelek itu?" bentak Chie melihat wajah menahan tawa dari semua tim investigasi.

"Ti.. tidak ada.. Jadi.. apakah usumu itu benar2 keluar? Snrk.." tanya Yosuke.

"Diam!" bentak Chie kesal.

"Aku gak menyangkan Chie-senpai akan berkata seperti itu.." ucap Rise kejam.

"Parah sekali.. Sama sekali gak ada sifat ceweknya." ucap Kanji lebih sadis.

"Mana mungkin dia seperti cewek.. Dia itukan 'rata' seperti papan landasan." ucap Yosuke makin sadis.

"Pft.. Snrk.. Rata seperti papan landasan? .." tawa Yukiko membahana.

"Pft.." Souji mati2an nahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Pft.. menyedihkan.." ucap Naoto sangat kejam.

"Tapi aku rasa ususmu itu gak akan keluar.. kan ada perut setebal baja yang menghalanginya untuk keluar." ucap Yosuke sadis..

"Kalian pikir itu lucu ya?" tanya Chie yang udah sangat kesal dan cuma menunduk karna diolok2 seperti itu sama seperti dia SD dulu. "Aku gak pernah minta dilahirkan sebagai perempuan!" bentak Chie kesal..

"Hei, biasa aja dong.. Kamikan hanya bercanda." ucap Yosuke.

"Teddie rasa ini gak lucu nee.." ucap teddie membela Chie

PLAK!

"Hei!" bentak Yosuke gak terima karna ditampar sedangkan manusia (baca : chie) yang menampar udah lari duluan. "Ini gak adil! kenapa cuma aku yang ditampar!" gerutu Yosuke berang.

"Habis ejekanmu itu sangat menusuk" ucap Souji.

"Tapi kaliankan ikut melontarkan perkataan yang sadis!" ucap Yosuke yang mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Tapi gak sesadis kamu senpai." ucap kanji.

"Kalian semua sama aja nee.. kasihan chie-chan nee.." ucap teddie " Kalian semua harus minta maaf padanya!" bentak teddie kebapakkan..

"Heee.. apa2an ini?" bentak Naoto.

"Kalau gak mau.. gak akan ada mayonaka TV gak akan ada SEES.." ucap teddie sadis..

"Baik.. Baik.." ucap semuanya mengalah.

Sedangkan Chie sedang enak2nya menghancurkan tembok didekat WC perempuan dan cukup membuat semua orang ketakutan, kecuali satu orang.. Ya.. Satu orang..

"Apa2an mereka itu!" bentak Chie kesal sambil terus meninju tembok tak berdosa itu

"Lagi bad mood ya?" tanya orang itu.

"Kou? Adaapa?" tanya Chie berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak.

"Mau jalan2? Aku dengan club sepak bola ada latih tanding untuk menentukan tim yang akan bertanding untuk minggu depan hari ini.. Mau menonton?" ajak Kou.

"Hmmm Daisuke bergabung di club sepak bola.. Selalu melihat sahabat bertanding he?" tanya Chie tersenyum ringan yang lalu mengiyakan ajakan Kou.

"Hei.. Inikan hal biasa yang kami lakukan.. saling mendukung satu sama lain." ucap Kou riang karna bisa jalan bareng Chie.

"Benar juga ya.. Wah.. ramai sekali.." ucap Chie ngeliatin sekeliling lapangan yang udah rame.

"Disana saja.." ucap Kou menunjuk satu tempat yang biasa dia duduki dan langsung menarik tangan chie kesana.

saat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Sepertinya ini hari terakhir aku hanya bisa melihat latih tanding.." ucap Kou memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Habis.. Besok ku kana pindah ke gekkokan high school.." ucap Kou lesu yang sebenrny bukan lesu karna akan berpisah dengan Daisuke melikan berpisah dengan chie cinta pertamanya.

"Gekkokan?" tanya Chie kaget.

"Ya.. Gekkokan.." ucap Kou.

"Aku juga akan pindah kesana sekitar 3 hari lagi." ucap Chie "Sepertinya aku gak akan susah mendapatkan teman nantinya." ucap Chie tersenyum membuat Kou terpesona.

"Apa maksudmu? Kan ada Souji dan yang lainnya." ucap Kou menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga..

"Mereka itu menyebalkan.." ucap Chie teringat kejadian tadi.

"Hmm.." Kou merasa berslah karna telah mengubah mood Chie kembali seperti sebelum dia mengajak Chie pergi menonton latih tanding sepak bola.

Chie dan Kou kembali menonton pertandingan sepakbola dengan antusias. sampai bola itu melayang kencang kearah Chie. Chie yang kaget gk bisa melakukan apa-apa

"Idih jelek amat refleknya" Ucap Author tanpa dosa dan langsung dihadiahi benjolan tinggkat 3 -"

Kembali kecerita

"Wa.. 'mati aku.. Aku jamin ntar hidungku semerah tomat busuk!'" Chie cuma bisa komat-kamit gaje sambil nutup mata "? 'lah.. kok gak terasa apa-apa? Jangan-jangan.. Jangan-jangan aku langsung mati? (dasar bego.. mana ada yang kayak begitu.. *digampar*)" Chie lalu membuka matanya dan kaget ngeliat Kou yang ternyata melindunginya "Wa.. Kamu gak apa-apa? Aduh.. Kamu terluka.." cemas bukan kepalang.

"Cuma luka kecil kok" ucap Kou senyum.

"Tapi pasti perih.." Ngebantu Kou duduk dan ngeluarin hansaplast dan obat merah dari tasnya. "Tahan bentar ya.." Ngolesin obat merah kepelipis kanan Kou yang luka lecet. "Kamu ngapain pake acara ngelindungi aku? Kan kamu jadi terluka.." Nempelin hansaplast dengan hati-hati ke luka tadi.

"Aku akan lebih terluka dan merasa bersalah kalau kamu yang terluka" megang tangan Chie yang baru aja selesai nempelin hansplast.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chie blushing abis

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku suka.. Kamu." ucap Kou yang sukses ngebut Chie blushing lagi "Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanya Kou yang kali ini gak pake lama..

"..." Chie cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gaje, Kou yang ngeliat reaksi itu langsung senang dan meluk Chie.

"Bagiamana kalau kita pergi ke toko es krim yang ada didekat TK Yashogami?" tanya Kou kelewat senang.

"Baiklah" ucap Chie yang lalu berlalu pergi bersama Kou dengan tangan saling bergandengan.

Sementara itu..

"Perasaan tadi ada disana.." kata Daisuke garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean *digorok*

"Ada apa Dai?' tanya pelatih

"Tidak ada pelatih! 'Apa yang tadi itu hantu? Gak.. Gak mungkin.. Kata mama *digampar* Hantu itu gak ada.. Lagi pula hangtu hanya menyerang anak-anak yang nakal.. Akukan anak baik *digolok*' Ayo mulai lagi!" kata Daisuke kembali bermain.

Malamnya Chie ditelponin sama Yukiko

"Chie kamu kemana aja? Tadikanb ada arapat di Junes.." kata Yukiko sambil menulis tugas kanjinya.

"Maaf aku lupa." jawab Chie sekenanya sambil mengerjakan tugas matematika.

"Hah.. Kamu ini.. Kan kamu yang bilang harus datang, tapi malah kamunya yang gak datang." kata Yukiko gemes

"Ya.. Maaf" ucap Chie santai

"Oh iya.. Tadi kami ditraktir Yosuke makan filet.. Rugi kamu gak datang tadi.." goda Yukiko mengingt kejadian tadi sore.

"Oh ya? Wah tadi pasti seru sekali" ucap Chie santai.

"Hah? Kamu gak marah?" tanya Yukiko kaget.

"Buat apa? Ah, sekarang ada pertandingan basket.. Baiklah kita bicara lagi besok.. Sampai jumpa." nutup telpon dan langsung ngibrit lari keruang nonton.

Besoknya, dikelas. Saouji dkk minus Chie lagi pada ngumpul.

"Aneh.." kata Yukiko memecah keheningan.

"Adaapa Yuki-chan?" tanya Souji.

"Kemaren itu aku nelpon Chie terus aku ceritain saat kita ditraktir Yosuke." ucap Yukiko polos.

"kenapa kau bilang padanya?" ngebentak Yuki dan seketika itu muncul aura mencekam nan membunuh dari Souji. "Maaf, patner..' ucap Yusuke mati ketakutan.

"Lalu apa reaksi Chie-senpi?" tanya Rise antusias.

"Dia gak marah" ucap Yukiko yang ukses membuat semua ngango.

SRAK..

"Hei.. Hei.. dengarkan aku.. Kau tau Kou kan?" tanya Hanako serius.

"Tentu saja.. Dia itu keren banget.. Lagipula dia itukan teman sekelas kita." ucap Ai mulai tertarik dan melepaskan pandangannya dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Aku lihat dia gandengan tangan dengan si jelek itu.." ucap Hanako.

"Maksudmu Chie?" tanya Maki.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dan aku dengar dia pacaran sama Kou." ucap Hanakko yang mulai ngebuat tim investigasi makin menajamkan pendengaran mereka tentang hal yang dibicarakan 3 orang tukang gosip ini.

"Ah, gak mungkin." ucap Ai berusaha menolak kenyataan.

"Aku mendapatkan rekamannya" ucap Hanako yang lalu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan HP dan memutar video saat Kou nembak Chie.

"Ah tidak!" toa Maki gak percaya

Saat 3 manusia penggosip ini geram melihat isis rekaman itu..

"Berikan padaku!" ucap Yukiko yang lalu merebut HP Hanako dan benar saja rekaman itu merekam semuanya.

"No.. Way..." ucap Yosuke kaget.

"Nape? cemburu?" tanya Kanji.

"Hell no!" toa Yosuke mengalahkan toa mejid sebelah

"Senpai cemburu.. Senpai cemburu.." goda Rise

"Aku gak.." belum sempat Yosuke menyelesaikan ucapannya..

SREK.. *parah amat soundnya.. -"*

"Pagi semuanya" sapa 2 manusia yang membuat satu kelas hening.

"Nee.. Chie-chan.. Kou-san.. Ternyata emang pacaran nee.." ucap Teddie saat melihat tangan Kou yang menggandengan tengan Chie.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Chie kelewat polos.

"Sepertinya kau harus cek mata Kou.. ini aku punya alamat dokter mata paling hebat.." ucap Yosuke lalu memberikan kartu nama seorang dokter.

"APA?" tereak Chie gak teriman dengan apa yang dikatakan Yosuke dan bersiap melakukan tendangan membelah langit.

"Aku gak butuh ini.. Chie itu sangat keren.. Aku suka dia apa adanya. Dari pada aku disuruh cek mata, lebih baik kau terapi ke phisikolog dan minta dia mengajarkanmu cara bicara yang lebih sopan. Ayo Chie.. Tidak usah dengarkan dia" meremas kartu nama tadi dan melemparnya ktongsampah dan langsung menarik tangan Chie menuju bangku mreka berdua.

"Dasar berlebihan.. Lebih baik turuti kata Kou-senpai." ucap Naoto kembali kekelas diikuti Rise, Kanji dan Teddie.

"Sebaiknya segera cari teman sebangkumu.." saran Souji

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yosuke bego *diinjak2*

"Secara otomatis mulai sekarang aku akan duduk brdua dengan Yukiko. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berpasangan dengan Ai, Hanako, atau Maki." saran Souji berlalu pergi kebangkunya.

Saat guru sedang menjelaskan tiba-tiba masuklah seekor *dieksekusi* manusia yang sangat dihormati.. Kita sambut.. Inilah dia Mitsuru Kirijo!

"Maaf mengganggu proses mengajar ini sebentar.. Tapi berhubung ini hal penting jadi saya akan memakai waktu anda sebentar. Baiklah.. Orang-orang yang telah aku pilih untuk pindah ke Gekkokan akan pindah besok dengan jam penerbangan pagi. Nomer bangkunya 1-9 menggunakan pesawat XXX. Dan ini tiket pesawatnya, segala kepentingan kalian telahku persiapkan." Memeberikan amplop super keren dan lalu ngacir pergi setelah undur diri.

"Berarti besok kita bisa berangkat sama-sama ya.." ucap Kou lengkap dengan senyum super cool-nya.

"Hah?" tanya Chie LOLA (loding lama)

"Aku juga berangkat pagi dan nomer bangkuku 1A. Mudah-mudahan kamu dapat bangku nomer 1C ya.." ucap Kou ngusap-ngusap kepala Chie lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan psawatnya?" tanya Chie masih LOLA.

"Kan aku tadi udah bilang kalo nomer bangkuku 1A berarti pesawat kita sama.. Coba buka amplopmu itu, siapa tau disitu ditulis nomer bangkumu." saran Kou ngeliat amplop yang dipegang Chie setelah pembagian tadi.

"Benar juga.." ucap Chie yang lalu membuka amplop dari MItsuru tadi secara perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan tiket pesawatnya. "Wah!" seru Chie sedikit ditahan takut dijotos guru.

"Hah.." Kou cuma tersenyum manis ngeliat Chie yang matanya berbinar-binar.

"Nomer bangkuku 1C.. Yey!" chie yang kelewat senangpun menarik perhatian guru.

"Satonaka! Dari tadi kamu bicara terus! Sekarang maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal nomer 3 ini!" perintah duru itu memberikan kapurnya pada Chie saat Chie maju kedepan dengan berani.

"Yak.. Selesai." ucap Chie lalu kembali duduk setelah menyelesaikan soal dari guru kimianya.

"Benar.. Bagus sekali." terlihat puas dengan jawaban Chie.

DING DONG!

"Setelah ini kalian belajar olahragakan? Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan pergi kelapangan!" perintah guru itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Baik!" toa semua murid yang lalu ngacir pergi ketoilet untuk ganti baju.

Jam olahraga...

"Baiklah hari ini kita ambil nilai, sebelum itu lakukan pemanasan dengan berlari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak 12 putaran!" perintah guru olahraga tersebut yang lalu mengambil bangku dan duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

"TIDAK MANUSIAWI!" toa semua murid yang lalu digolok guru lahraga mereka (gak mungkin -")

"Jangan banyak bicara atau nilai kalian AKU BUAT NOL!" ancam guru olahraga dengan sadisnya dan semua yang gak mau jena semburan kuah dari guru olahraga ini langsung melakukan perintah guru sadis ini *datamplop*

Setelah beberapa menit...

"Aku gak nyangka bisa kalah dari sijelek gendut bodoh itu.." gerutu Ai sambil menyeruput jus pokat.

"Aku juga." jawab Hanako gak mau kalah..

"Terang aja kalian kalah.. Kau -nunjuk Ai- cuma sanggup 1 1/2 putaran, sedangkan kau! -nunjuk Hanako lebih sadis- cuma 1 putaran!" ucap Yukiko sadis yang lalu berlalu pergi dengan sedikit berbangga diri karna bisa lari 4 putaran.

"Yo, Yuki.. Hah.. Capek.." tepat guling2 (inimah kebiasaan author dan gak ada yang boleh niru *dibogem*) setelah lari 10 putaran. "Mereka itu sebenarnya apasih?" ngeliat Kou, chie, dan Souji yang menghampiri 2 manusia kerbau *dikubur idup2* setelah menyelesaikan lari 12 putaran.

"Kamunya aja yang pemalas, bantat." ucap Souji sadis sambil menerima minuman yang disodorkan Yukiko yang lalu bergumam terimakasih.

"Baiklah cukup istirahatnya, sekarang kita ambil nilai basket. Aku yang akan membagi kelompoknya." ucap guru sadis ini *di tendang kejurang*

"Ha'i!" ucap semuanya malas.

"Kita lakukan 3 on 3. Satu kelompok 2 cowok dan 1 cewek. Baiklah.. Chie, Kou, dan Daisuke satu kelompok. Yukiko, Souji, dan Yosuke satu kelompok. Sekarang silakan maju kelapangan dan aku hanya memberi waktu 20 menit untuk mencetak angka sebanyak2nya. Kapten tim silahkan maju." ucap guru ini sambil berjalan masuk lapangan lengkap dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"Kamu saja yang jadi kaptennya, Kou.. Kamukan kapten basket sekolah.." ucap Chie yang lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah.. Daisuke, karna kamu bego dalam hal basket jadi tiap bola ada ditanganmu langsung oper pada Chie atau aku. Mengerti?" tanya Kou sadisme..

"Yes sir.." ucap Daisuke malas.

"Biar aku yang jadi kaptennya." ucap Yosuke kepedean. *di garudyen*

Setelah 20 menit yang seru

"Hah.. kalah telak ya.. 55 : 12.. Tim Kou menang. Baiklah yang berikutnya..." mulai nyari nama murid yang bertanding berikutnya.

"Hah... Capek.." keluh Chie yang duduk nyender di tembok pinggir lapangan.

"Yang pentingkan menyenangkan." ucap Kou tersenyum manis buanget (lebay)

Setekah beberapa jam yang membosankan...

"Semua berkumpul! Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Setelah ganti baju langsung masuk kelas dan baru boleh keluar setelah jam pulang!" perintah guru aneh ini yang lalu berlalu pergi.

Semua ngira kalo soal nunggu dikelas itu hanya bacot belaka, ternyata guru olahraga killer ini menunggu mereka sampai selesai ganti baju dan langsung mengurung mereka di kelas..

KRIK KRIK...

"BUKA PINTUNYA! INI PENYIKSAAN!" toa Yosuke, Hanako, dan beberapa murid cowok yang kelaparan.

"Mau bento, Souji? Aku buat sendiri tadi pagi." tawar Yukiko mengeluarkann kotak makannya.

"Tapi kamu gimana? 'mistery food x..' Emm.. Tapi bolehlah.." ucap Souji yang ternyata udah siap mati 'nyak.. babe..maapin Souji kalo Souji ade salah yee.. Hiksu2..' (itulah sekilah perasaan takut mati dari Souji)

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

"? 'ini lidahku yang udah rusak atau...' ini enak sekali.." ucap Souji yang nangis bahagia karna gak jadi mati.

"Yokatta.. Ini berkat Souji-kun yang telah mengajarkanku.." ucap Yukiko tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, kamu pernah bilang kalo kamu lagi dietkan? Ini aku bawakan puding buatanku. Walau ukurannya kecil, tapi cukup untuk menganjal perutmu sampai makan malam." ucap Souji mengobrak-abrik rasnya lalu menemukan kotak puding yang lucu.

"Mana ada yang kayal begitu.." ucap Author yang lalu ditendang Souji. "Tapi kalo ada aku mau.." ucap Author lagi sambil ileran yang lalu dihadiahi sambit dari Souji. "Author gak akan mati! wakakakaka.." ucap Author mulai gila.

Saat semuanya sibuk marah2 kelaparan, ada yang lagi enak2an pacaran kayak si Yuki dan Souji. Adapula 2 manusia yang duduk didekat jendela yang dengan enak2nya tidur. Siapa lagi kalo bukan chie dan Kou. Kepala Chie numpang kepundak Kou sedangkan kepala Kou numpang kekepala Chie.

CEPRET! (jeleknya soudnyaa.. -")

"Itu buat apa Yuki-chan?" tanya Souji ngeliat aktivitas pacarnya ini.

"Buat kenang2an." ucap Yukiko seadanya lalu berjalan kemeja Chie, nagmbil tasnya lalu nyari HP siempunya tas.

"Terus HPnya Chie untuk?" tanya Souji penasaran.

"Untuk dijadikan PP diHPnya" jawab Yukiko kemudian mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula setelah itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan HP Kou bedanya HP Kou baru ditemukan setelah mengobrak-abrik tas si empunya.

"Kalo gitu fotonya buat apa kamu simpan?" tanya Souji mulai tertarik dengan aktivitas pacarnya ini.

"Buat diprint terus ditempelin dialbum yang sedang aku kumpulkan, khusus untuk ulang tahun Chie, tapi aku memberikannya jika nanti dia sudah menikah dengan Kou." ucap Yukiko.

"Kamu yakin mereka bisa tahan sampai saat itu? Udah berapa banyak foto yang kamu kumpulkan?" tanya Souji penasaran.

"Aku yakin.. Kalo gak kesampaian kamu boleh hmmm.. Ah yang penting aku yakin! Lagipula aku udah lama ngumpulin foto2 mereka berdua. Aku akan berusaha sampai semua album ini terisi penuh." ucap Yukiko santai.

"Memangnya dialbum itu.. ada berapa halaman?' tanya Souji.

"Hmm.. Aku gak ngitung yang pasti foto2 mereka udah sangat banyak." ucap Yukiko seadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Kita sama2 berjuang ya." ucap Souji tersenyum lembut yang hanya akan ditunjukkannya pada Yukiko.

"Arigatou.." ucap Yukiko manis.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, kenapa kita gak lakukan yang namanya double date?" saran Souji.

"Benar juga ..." ngumpulin nafas dan... "CHIE! KOU! BANGUN!" toa Yukiko sempat mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada dikelas yang gak lama kemudia kembali keaktivitas masing2.

"A.. Adaapa?" tanya Chie kaget sedangkan Kou langsung kejedut kekursi karna Chie yang bangkit tiba2.

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti kalian ada acara?" tanya Yukiko senyum2 gaje.

"Tidak ada.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chie agak kesal.

"Bagaimana kalo nanti kita double date?" tanya Yukiko polos.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

GUBRAK.

"Kalo cuma itu kenapa membangunkanku sekarang?" tanya Chie mulai kesal.

"Hanya untuk memastikan. Nah sekarang kembalilah tidur." jawab Yukiko polos.

"Tapi mau double date kemana?" tanya Kou yang peka.

"Hmmm... Aku pikir.. mungkin kita bisa kepantai." saran Chie

"Ide bagus!" ucap Yukiko semangat.

"Tapi jangan sampai ada yang ganggu." ucap Souji dan spontan keempat musrid ini ngeliat Yosuke yang masih ngamuk2.

"Yeah.. jangan sampai. Nanti kita berkunmpul digerbang, jangan sampai lupa" ucap Yukiko.

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Hei, Souji. Ayo pulang." ajak Yosuke seperti biasanya.

"Aku ada urusan.. Maaf.. Dan mulai sekarang aku pulang dengan Yuki-chan." ucap Souji

"Kenapa?" tanya Yosuke menuntut.

"Karna aku gak mau dibilang gay sama kamu." ucap Souji santai yang lalu berlalu keluar kelas bersama Yukiko.

"Hei Ban.." belum selesai Yosuke nyapa Chie munculah Kou.

"Chie-chan.. Sepulang acara nanti, kita ketoko olah raga dulu ya. 'mungkin nanti aku bisa membelikan Chie tas, handband, dan jaket' Aku mau beli baju basket yang baru." ucap Kou.

"Okay.. 'mungkin nanti aku bisa membelikan Kou bola basket, handband, dan sepatu basket' Aku tau toko yang bagus." ucap Chie semangat alu berlalu pergi bersama Kou.

"Apa2an mereka berempat! Ah, aku pulang bersama Teddie dan yang lainnya saja.. Tapi.. Mereka itu masih bocah, aku yang senior bisa malu." ucap Yosuke.

"Siapa yang bocah hah?" tanya Naoto berang.

"Hiiii! Se.. Semenjak kapan kalian ada disana?" tanya Yosuke kengerian sendiri.

"Semenjak senpai bilang apa2an mereka berempat." ucap Kanji melipat tangan didada.

"Tapi baguslah kalo Yosuke tidak ikut kami." ucap Teddie.

"Kami kesini juga sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau kami gak bisa kumpul dijunes karna ada tugas terakhir sebelum pindah besok" ucap Rise.

"Bye.. byee.." ucap Teddie yang lalu berlalu pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tinggalah aku sendiri.. Terpaku menatap langit! Barang kali disana ada jawabnya (ha.. aa.. aaa) Mengapa aku ditinggal sendiri.. Tetapi semua diam.. Tetapi semua bingung..." nyanyian merdu yang iramanya diambil dari lagu berita kepada kawan ini terputus saat Yosuke mulai naik darah.

"DIAM!" bentak Yosuke yangt langtsung ngebentak 3 orang cowok yang berperan sebagai pengamen ini.

"Sepraite.. Sepraite.. Panta.. Panta.. Yang aus.. Ayo bang, mbak dibeli.. Sueger loh.." ucap Daisuke.

"Tarahu.. Tarahu.. Karacang.. karacang.. Ada yang manis, asin, dan pedas." ucap Udin.

"Ayo buk dibeli.. Yang sayang anak.." ucap Mulyono.

"Oleh karena itu banyak2lah beramal.." toa Toyib gak kalah seru.

"Ayo kasetnya.. 5000/pcs.. Ada poweranger blek in eksyen terbaru.. murah2.." ucap Makmur semangat.

"Kasihan pak.. Belum makan.." ucap Wahid dan Samsudin.

"He? Heeee? HEEEE?" toa Yosuke yang syok ngeliat keadaan kelas yang udah berubah menjadi pasar malam. "Daripada ikutan gila mendingan pulang!" ucap Yosuke yang langsung ngibrit lari.

Sedangkan di pantai..

"Yak! Akhirnya sampai! YUHU! Laut!" langsung lari sampai kedekat laut melepas tas, sepatu dan kaus kaki. Setelah itu langsung berlari kebibir pantai disusul Kou setelah meneriakkan kata hati2 pada Chie.

"Saatnya beraksi Yuki-chan.." ngeluarin kamera XLR yang selalu dibawanya untuk kebutuhan majalah investigasi tim yang selalu laku keras sejak kemunculan majalah yang sebenarnya cuma sekedar iseng oleh Chie.

"Baiklah.. Saatnya mata2!" ucap Yukiko gak kalah seru

"Chi.. Chie hentikan! Aku basah kuyup nih.." ucap kou yang berusaha menghentikan aksi cipratan air dari Chie.

"Snrk.. Hahahahahahahahaha.." Chie langsung ngakak gak tertahan saat cipratan airnya tepat mengenai muka Kou yang ahasil airnya masuk kemulut.

"..." Kou langsung menatap Chie dingin.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Chie takut2.

"... RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU!" toa Kou yang tiba2 nyerang Chie balik dengan meriam air (WTH)

Chie yang bermaksud maju untuk membalas malah kesandung batu hingga jatuh terjelembab kedepan. Kou yang bermaksud untuk menahan Chie tapin posisinya gak bagus malah ikut terdorong hingga terjatuh.

"Go.. Gomen.." ucap Chie yang udah nge-blushing dan langsung bengkit dari atas tibuh Kou malah terjelembab kebelakang.

"Kamu gak apa2?" tanya Kou yang lalku membantu Chie berdiri.

"I.. Iya.." ucap Chie gugup atau gagap.. *ditamplop*

"Kalian berdua gak apa2?" tanya Yukiko sok prihatin *diinjak2* sedagkan Souji udah nyimpan kameranya karna takut ketahuan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." sarah Souji.

"Yah.. Kalaupun ada orang baik hati yang mau mebiarkan 2 manusia basah2an menumpang mobilnya." ucap Chie lesu.

"Bukannya disinin ada toko baju? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana." tanya Yukiko.

"Tapi uangku.. 'aku cuma punya uang untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk Kou' cuma cukup untuk pulang saja." ucap Chie sedikit berbohong.

"Biarkan kami yang membayar bajunya." ucap Souji setelah berinding bersama Yukiko.

"Ayo cepat.. Nanti kalian masuk angin." ucap Yukiko yang menarik tangan Chie setelah 2 manusia ini memakai kembali sepatu dan mengambil tasnya.

Didalam toko yang semua barangnya bermerek luar negri...

"Selamat datang non.." ucap penjaga toko yang langsung dipotong Chie

"Shhhh!" potong Chie tiba2.. -"

"Kenapa Chie?" tanya Souji yang menyadari keanehan Chie yang memotong pembicaraan penjaga toko tadi, walaupun memang selalu suka memotong pembicaraan orang sih.. -" *di sate*

"Ti.. Tidak.. Tidak adaapa-apa.." jawab Chie kebut layaknya dikejar kunti beranak *digantung*

"Selamat datang ditoko kami.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko yang langsung merubah cara bicaranya.

"Hmm.. Aku sedang mencari baju untuk ukuran dia." kata Yukiko kelewat santai ngeliatin Chie yang sedang enak2 kedinginan *di goreng*

"Untuk dia juga." ucap Souji ikut2an ngeliat Kou yang memakaikan jasnya yang kering kepundak Chie (ahem.. mesranyaaaaa...)

"Aku mau model baru.." ucap Yukiko diikuti anggukan kepala dari Souji.

"Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya." ucap penjaga toko tadi yang lalu melangkah pergi ketempat deretan baju2 yang harganya wow..

"Yukiko! Jangan pilihkan baju yang seperti dulu lagi!" toa Chie ketika melihat wajah iseng Yukiko.

"Baju yang seperti dulu?" tanya Kou polos.

"Ya.. Dulu saat acara cosplay sekolah, aku pergi kerumahnya untuk pergi bersama. Aku hanya memakai dress selutut yang sederhana saja sebenarnya itu bertolak belakang dengan dresscode yang tertulis diundangannya." ucap Chie kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Memangnya dresscodenya apa?" tanya Kou penasaran.

"Baju Anime" ucap Chie sweet drop "Saat akan pergi, Yukiko yang mengenakan baju dari anime K-on. Kalo gak salah dia berperan sebagai Mio.. Saat melihat aku yang entah berperan sebagai anime yang entah apa, dia langsung marah2 dan menarikku pergi ketoko ini, kebetulan toko ini sedang menjual berbagai baju cosplay.." Chie agak ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan memberi tahukan ataupun tertawa." janji Kou.

"Ini.." ucap Chie lalu memberika HPnya.

"Ini.. Kairi dari Kingdom Hearts..Tunggu dulu.. Ini?" Kou lalu melihat Chie yang udah sok2 sibuk ngeliatin jalanan.

"Jangan ketawa!" ucap Chie malu.

"Aku gak ketawa.. Ini keren sekali.. Sangat mirip." ucap Kou jujur. "Tapi kenapa kamu menyimpan foto ini?" tanya Kou yang tau kalo Chie gak suka di foto menggunakan baju2 aneh.

"Aku gak bisa menghapus foto itu.. Yukiko udah masukin sistem aneh ke HPku.. Jadi semua foto yang ada gak bisa dihapus.." ucap Chie jujur.

"Foto ini kapan diambil?" tanya Kou melihat PP di HP Chie..

"Yang ma... Argh.. Yukiko.. Ulah dia lagi.. Ini udah pasti.." ucap Chie yang frustasi.

"Sudah2.. Gak usah dipikirkan.." ucap Kou menghibur.

"Tapi tetap saja.." ucap Chie yang langsung dikerubungi suasana mencekam.

"Hmmm... Nanti sepulang dari acara ini aku kerumahmu yaaaa..." ucap Kou mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes..

"Boleh.. Tapi setelah itu aku mau kerumahmu.." ucap Chie balik.

"Baiklah.. deal! " ucap Kou dengan senyuman bisnis men.. (bahasaku.. -")

"CHIE! Aku dapet yang bagus! Ayo kemari! Kou juga!" toa Yukiko dari sebrang gundukan baju.

"Iya nona.." ucap Chie lalu berjalan ketempat Yukiko bersama Kou dengan malas2.


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah cukup lama bertetek bengek.. Mengganti pilihan secara terus menerus, akhirnya Yukiko membelikan Chie gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna biru langit melingkar dibagian pinggang, serta sepatu kets berwarna putih lengkap dengan pita berwarna biru langit juga yang menghiasi bagian kanan sepatu (pitanya dibagian kiri) dan kiri sepatu (pitanya dibagian kanan) {notes : kalo gak ngertos aku juga radar bingung, jadi mari kita bersama2 pusing -"}. Sedangkan Kou celana jins putih, baju kaos warna biru muda dipadu dengan jaket putih dan sepatu kets putih. (maafkan saiah yang tak tau soal pakaian yang mecing -")

"Kyaaaa! Pilihanku memang gak pernah salah.. Kalian berdua serasi! " Toa Yukiko kembali berkumandang.

"Bajunya langsung dipakai saja, lalu baju yang basah ini dibungkus saja." ucap Souji kalem saat membayar baju Chie dan Kou menggunakan uangnya dan uang Yukiko.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Kapan2 datang lagi ya." ucap penjaga toko tadi ramah.

"Tentu saja." ucap Yukiko gak kalah sopan.

"Baiklah.. Saatnya pulang.. Kita harus berkemas untuk besok.." ucap Souji diluar toko.

"Wah.. ada barangku yang ketinggalan didalam. Aku mau mengambilnya sebentar.. Tunggu aku.. Awas kalo kalian kabur.." ucap Chie yang sebenarnya penakut *ditamplop*

"Kalian berdua pulang saja duluan, aku dan Chie masih mau jalan2. Itupun kalo kalian ngebolehin" ucap Kou sambil menunggu Chie keluar dari toko, layaknya minta izin sama orang tua Chie.

"Asalkan Chienya gak bakalan hilang." jawab Yukiko layaknya enyak2 *ditamplop*

"Pulangnya jangan kemaleman, ingat besok kita harus berangkat pagi." ucap Souji yang malah kebapakan *digulingin*

"Siap! Laksanakan!" ucap Kou layaknya orang mau pergi perang.

"Baiklah kopral, kami pamit pulang duluan.. Berperanglah dimedan perang sampai titik darah penghabisan." ucap Souji kebawa suasana. Setelah hormat gaje. Yukiko dan Souji akhirnya pergi juga *dibantai*

"Ayo ki... ? Loh? Mereka berdua mana?" tanya Chie yang baru keluar dari dalam toko sambil memasukkan dompet yang lebih tepatnya dompet untuk cowok.

"Mereka udah pulang duluan.. Kita kerumaku dulu ya.. Karna rumahku gak terlalu jauh dari sini." ajak Kou menggandeng tangan Chie.

"Hokeh!" Chie langsung semangat gak ketulungan.

Rumah / Panti asuhan tempat Kou

"Wah ramainya..." kagum dengan banyaknya anak2 yang ada dipanti tempat selama ini Kou tinggal.

"Maaf ya, mungkin rumahku ini gak seperti yang kamu bayangkan.." ucap Kou bersalah.

"Ayolah, jangan selalu merasa bersalah.." ucap Chie lama2 gemes juga melihat tingkah cowoknya ini.

"Wah2.. Sudah pulang Kou?" tanya seorang pria yang sepertinya sangat akrab dengan Kou.

"Paman? Kok paman pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Kou jadi bego.

"Hah.. Apakah cewek ini sudah membuatmu kehilangan daya ingatmu? Akukan libur selama 3 hari untuk mengurus kepindahanm, Kou." ucap pria tadi.

"He? Heeee?" Chie cuma bisa ngeliatin 2 manusia dihadapannya saling ejek.

"Berisik! Aku gak bisa belajar!" jerit seorang anak perempuan yang langsung membuat semuanya hening seketika.

"Maaf ya, Mika-chan.." pria tadi mencoba menghibur anak yang bernama Mika tadi.

"Permintaan maaf baru diterima kalau paman membelikan aku kalung yang ada di majalah ini." memberikan sebuah majalah berisi aksesoris untuk anak2.

"Mika! Kamu gak boleh minta macam2 seperti itu!" Kou sedikit memarahi Mika ketika melihat harga barang yang diminta Mika.

"Tidak apa2 Kou." ucap paman tadi kemudian mengelus kepala Mika perlahan.

"Ini.. Mika mau inikan?" tanya Chie yang lalu menyodorkan kalung yang diminta Mika.

"Hmph!" Mika yang emang dasarnya ni anak kurang ajar *di goreng* mengambil kalung tadi dan berlalu pergi.

"Mika! Ucapkan terimakasih dulu!" Kou udah meledup2 siap meledak.

"Sudahlah Kou.. Lagi pula kalung itu aku dapatkan dari bonus majalah." ucap Chie

"Majalah apa?" Kou yang tau kalau pacarnya ini ogah baca majalan cewek.

"Aaaa... Hmmm.. Naa.. Animonster." ucap Chie asbun.

"Ooo.." Kou hanya ber-o ria.

"Kenapa cepat pulang?" tanya paman tadi.

"Loh? Bukannya paman yang pulang cepat?" tanya Kou mulai membloon.

"Kamu ini.. Pintar2 kok pelupa sih? Pamankan ambil cuti 3 hari demi membantumu berkemas." ucap seekor manusia lagi *dibakar* yang mengulang kata2 sebelumnya.

"Gak usah pake kuah kali.." ucap Kou jengkel disembur hujan lokal dari seorang cowok sebesarnya yang merupakan penghuni panti juga.

"Maaf.." ucap anak tadi memasang tampang tak berdosanya.

"Dude.. Tampangmu yang seperti itu jelek." ucap Kou menghina minta dicincang.

"Hei.. Kira berhentilah berkelahi dengan Kou." ucap seorang perempuan yang muncul dari dapur dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat gelas berisi jus dan kue kering.

"Huh.. Orang yang baru ditolak Kou itu diem aja..." jawab cowok bernama Kira itu.

"Baru ditolak?" Chie yang dari tadi kacang akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh iya.. Ngomong2 dia siapa Kou-san?" tanya cewek yang bernama Eiri setelah memberikan sebuah danggo besar diatas kepala Akira.

"Oh.. Aku lupa.. Dia Chie Satonaka.. Pacarku." ucap Kou santai.

"Sa.. Salam kenal.. Aku Chie." ucap Chie mengulurkan tangannya takut2.. Karna biasanya orang baru putus cinta itu garong.

"Aku Kira." Kira langsung menyambar tangan Chie untuk berjabat tangan. "Dude.. Kalau aku tau ada cewek secantik kamu diluar sana udah aku pacarin sebelum pria toge ini.." ucap Kira menatap Kou.

"Heh, rambut pantat ayam! Udahan salamannya!" bentak Kou marah melihat pria yang rambutnya dimodel seperti pantat ayam yang bernama Kira yang masih menjabat tangan Chie, sedang Chie langsung menarik paksa tangannya dan berbuahkan kegagalan sampai akhirnya Chie memilih jalan sulit dengan menendang bagian terpahit selama hidup.. yaitu bagian critical hit..

"Oh.. Aku Eiri." ucap cewek feminim ini santai. "Kou.. Apa kamu gak salah pilih? Apa yang kamu suka dari dia?" tanya Eiri ngebuat Chie kaget..

"Hmm.. Aku gak salah pilih.. Dia ceria.. Pantang menyerah.. Pintar.. Aku rasa aku gak pernah salah memilih dia.." ucap Kou santai layaknya menjawab soal kanji anak TK.

"Hei.. Mau mengganggu hubungan orang lain ya? Dasar.." selesai bicara Kira berdoa lalu mulai lari dengan Eiri yang mengejarnya lengkap dengan sebuah kapak ditangannya.

Kanashii toki ni "kanashii" to tsugeru no wa yowai tte koto kana Tsurai toki ni "tsurai" to uchiakete iikana..

"Telpon." ucap Chie melihat layar HP-nya yang berdering dan tertera nama Yukiko dilayar HP Apple barunya. "Adaapa Yukiko?" jawab Chie langsung setelah menekan tombol hijau berbentuk gagang telpon.

"Adaapa Chie?" tanya Kou saat setelah Chie memutus telpon tadi dan melihat wajah senang Chie.

"Yukiko mengajak kita menginap.. Tapi karna penginapannya penuh aku bilang saja untuk menginap dirumahku dan semuanya setuju." ucap Chie kegirangan

"Tau dari mana mereka setuju?" tanya Kou pintar.

"Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di Junes.. Termasuk para senpai." ucap Chie meneruskan ucapannya sebelum Kou bertanya lagi.

"Kalau kalian ingin menginap.. Kou, segera keluarkan mobil." tiba2 Akira muncul dengan sebuah kunci mobil ditangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kou.

"Apa paman dan bibi membolehkan?" tanya Kou yang patuh pada nasehat orang tua.

"Tentu saja.. Kalau tidak dari mana aku mendapatkan kunci itu." ucap Akira jujur.

"Aku memang mengizinkanmu, Kou.. Habiskanlah banyak waktu bersama2.. terutama dengan pacarmu yang cantik itu." ucap sang paman yang datang lengkap dengan tas besar ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Dimana kalian akan janjian bertemu?" tanya sang bibi yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Junes.." ucap Chie menjawab saat Kou menatapnya.

"Ayo.. Jangan buat orang lain menunggu.." ucap sang paman mendorong pelan pundak Kou.

"Baik-baik.." ucap Kou akhirnya berjalan keluar panti mengeluarkan mobil Fortuner (ARGH! Ini mobil impianku! )

Setelah barang2 selesai dimasukin kebagasi.

"Baiklah.. Kami pamit.. Paman.. Bibi.. Kira.. semuanya." ucap Kou mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Hati2 dijalan." ucap paman mengingatkan anak asuhnya ini.

"Ingat! Anak cewek orang jangan dibawa kabur.." ucap Kira jahil bin sarap.

"Emangnya aku kayak kamu? Anak cewek orang dibuat nangis darah?" ucap Kou gak kalah jahil mengingat kenangan saat Kira mutusin seorang cewek kaya raya saat tau itu cewek cuma taruhan untuk meluluhkan hati Kira yang sedingin es kalau soal cewek.

"Hei.. Ntar itu mobil balikin." ingat Kira.

"Nanti akan aku suruh orang untuk mengantarkannya." ucap Chie senyum yang dihadiahi wajah bingung semuanya.

"Baiklah.. Kami pamit." ucap Kou dan Chie yang lalu membungkuk.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah bertele2.. Di Junes, tempat biasa mereka mangkal hanya saja kali ini ada beberapa tambahan manusia.

"Dude.. Rumah Chie.." ucap Yosuke lemes.

"Hei! Memangnya kau pernah kerumahku?" bentak Chie berang dengan keluhan Yosuke saat semuanya sudah setuju dan barang2 yang lainnya sudah masuk dalam bagasi.

"Tidak... Bagaimana denganmu Yukiko? Kamu sudah lama berteman dengannyakan?" tanya Yosuke melihat Yukiko yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang sudah lama berteman dengan Chie, tapi aku belum pernah kerumahnya." ucap Yukiko jujur.

"Argh! Intinya mau atau gak?" tanya Chie mengarahkan garpunya kedepan muka Yosuke.

"Iye2.. Tapi kalau layanannya gak bagus.. Kamu harus bayarkan tiket pesawatku besok!" ucap Yosuke menantang.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Chie-senpai yang menang?" tanya Kanji ternyata peka juga *disate*

"Kau harus mentraktirku steak selama 1 tahun!" tantang Chie bersungguh2..

"Dude! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" bentak Yosuke.

"Perkelahian suami-istri." ucap Naoto bosan.

"Nyemm.. Biarin aja Nao.. Ntar capek sendiri.." ucap Kanji sibuk ngunyah2 kentang goreng yang akhirnya tercekik kentang goreng saat mendapatkan deathglare dari Yosuke dan Chie.. Chielah yang paling bersungguh2 memberikan deathglare pada Kanji agar lebih berkesan selama hidup Kanji (author ngakak guling2)

"Argh! Berisik!" ucap Chie berang dan kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi dengan steaknya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bertarung melawan shadow?" tanya Mitsuru mencairkan suasana.

"Mitsuru!" bentak Shinjiro melihat kearah Kou yang bukan anggota dari tim investigasi.

"Santai saja.. Aku sudah tau semuanya." jawab Kou yang memang sudah tau semuanya sejak hampir dibunuh shadow beberapa hari yang lalu yang untungnya ditolong Souji dkk.

"Jadi dia persona user juga?" tanya Junpei sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan itu.

"Yep.." jawab investigasi team ngangguk2.

"Personanya kuat.." aku Souji.

"Jenis senjata yang dipakai?" tanya Minato ikut nimbrung setelah sadar dari alam tidurnya.

"2 buah senjata api jenis PM2 V3.. Cal 9 mm" ucap Kou lengkap.

"Baiklah.. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi dirumahku." ucap Chie melihat orang2 yang curiga dengan percakapan mereka.

"Yep.. Nanti kami akan kerumahmu.." ucap Junpei jahil.

"Kenapa gak sekarang aja?" tanya Chie penasaran..

"Kami.. Kami ada banyak urusan.. Jadi.. Kalian habiskan saja waktu bersama.. Apalagi ini hari terakhir kalian bisa berduaan disinikan?" ucap Junpai makin jahil.

"Kamikan juga mau kencan.. Jadi kalian berdua habiskanlah waktu bersama." ucap Rise asal.

"Dude.. Kalian mau menyisihkan aku?" tanya Yosuke yang merana gak punya pasangan.

"Mau pasangan? Aku punya nomer Ai dan Hanako." ucap Yukiko jahil..

"TIDAK! Lebih baik aku pulang." ucap Yosuke bersiap pulang.

"Oh iya, Chie-chan.. Dimana rumahmu? Biar kami bisa langsung kesana saat urusan kami selesa." ucap Yukari cerdas.

"Jalan xxx nomer xx.." ucap Chie.

"Baiklah.. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." ucap Minako sopan.

Didepan gerbang kediaman Chie, jam 5 sore.

"Wah.. wah.. Chie-sama pulang cepat hari ini? Lalu siapa itu? Apa itu cowok yang Chie-sama ceritakan?" goda sapam rumah Chie melihat Chie yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela saat dihampiri olehnya.

"Paman!" seketika itu wajah Chie langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Maaf2.. Nah, silahkan masuk." ucap sapam tadi setelah menekan tombol hijau yang ada di dalam posnya dan seketika gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Baiklah.. Semoga Chia-sama bersenang2." ucap sang sapam yang kemudian dihadiahi cengiran khas Chie.

"?" Kou tiba saja berwajah mengap2 ijal *disate* saat memasuki pekarang rumah Chie.

"Welcome home Chie-sama." ucap para miad dan buttler yang sudah berbaris rapi di samping kanan kiri pintu masuknya.

"Akukan sudah bilang.. Kalian tidak perlu manyambutku setiap aku pulang atau pergi.." ucap Chie gelabakan.

"Ini adalah suatu kehormatan dan kebahagian tersendiri bagi kami untuk menyambut anda, Chie-sama." ucap seorang laki2 dengan badan tinggi tegap dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari buttler yang lainnya.

"Zei-san." ucap Chie menyebutkan nama laki2 tersebut.

"Apaada barang2 yang harus diturunkan, Chie-sama?" tanya Zei sopan.

"Ada, tapi biar nanti aku saja yang turunkan." ucap Chie sopan.

"Tidak.. Ini adalah pekerjaan kami, Chie-sama." ucap Zei yang lalu meminta kunci mobil Kou.

"Chie-sama dan Kou-sama bisa menikmati tej dan kue kecil ditaman, mari saya antar." ucap Anna yang merupakan kepala maid untuk mengantar kedua manusia ini.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." ucap Chie membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan Chie-sama.. Ini memang tugas kami. Jangan sungkan2 pada kami.. Kamikan sudah melayani anda selama 5 tahun." ucap Anna diikui anggukan kepala dari para buttler dan maid yang berbaris disana.

"Baiklah." chie lalu tersenyum gaje *ditendang keluar angkasa*

"Chie-sama!" terdengar toa 2 ekor *dipanggang* anak kecil yang berlari2 kearah Chie.

"Wow.. Easy.." ucap Chie spontan saat ditabrak oleh kedua manusia gila ini.

"Ayo ajara kami teknik baru.." rengek keduanya.

"Lucas.. Rokka.." tegur Anna tegas tapi lembut.

"Ma.. Maksud kami.. Walcome home chie-sama." ucap keduanya yang lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Ahhahahaha.. Tidak apa2 Anna-san.. Maaf ya, Lucas, Rokka, hari ini aku gak bisa mengajarkan teknik baru. Jadwalku hari ini padat, tapi nanti kita bisa berenang bersama." ucap Chie menghibur kedua anak kecil yang ditemukannya dijalan saat pergi ke pusat kota.

"Baiklah." ucap keduanya berseri2.

"Mari, Chie-sama." ucap Anna bermaksud melanjutkan perjalannan ke taman belakang.

"Aduh.. Aku lupa." ucap Chie menepuk jidatnya yang selebar lapangan lepas landas *dibunuh*

"Lupa apa, Chie-sama?" tanya Lucas penasaran.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu Zei untuk menyiapkan 19 kamar tamu dan 1 kasur anjing, aku juga lupa untuk memintanya mengantarkan mobil Kou ke rumah Kou." ucap Chie yang gelisah kemudian berbalik arah.

"Biar aku saja yang bilang ke Zei, Chie-sama minum teh saja." ucap Lucas nyengir lebar.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Lucas." ucap Chie yang melihat punggung Lucas semakin jauh.

"Rokka juga mau tugas." rengek gadis kecil dihadapan Chie yang cemberut melihat saingannya mendapatkan tugas.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghiasi lamar tamuku, tapi tidak norak." ucap Chie tersenyum melihat Rokka yang berpikir keras.

"Rokka tau! Bunga!" ucap Rokka semakin senang ketika mendapatkan nggukan kecil dari Chie

"Tapi perginya bersama Artur ya." ucap Chie mengingatkan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Jenis bunganya apa, Chie-sama?" tanya Rokka lagi sebelum pergi.

"Terserah kamu.. Yang penting indah." ucap Chie menjawab seala kadarnya.

"Hah.. Pengetahuan tentang bungamu masih belum bertamba ya." ejek Kou tiba2.

"E.. enak saja!" ucap Chie menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kalau begitu apa bunga yang paling indah di musim semi?" tanya Kou memberikan teka teki tergampang.

"Tentu saja bunga sakura." ucap Chie pede.

"Hmmm.. Eh liat apa tuh!" seru Kou tiba2.

"Apa? Mana?" tanya Chie celingak-celinguk dan tiba2 nge-blushing ketika pipinya dicium Kou. "Kou-kun!" Chie yang blushing langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan meninju pelan bahu Kou, sedangkan Anna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perkelahian 2 anak kecil didepannya ini.

"Habis kamu bikin gemes." ucap Kou tertawa kecil ngeliat Chie yang udah nge-ngembungin pipinya layaknya anak kecil minta permen.

Ditaman, Chie dan Kou menikmati acara minum teh dan makan kuenya dengan canda tawa.

"Hei, Kou-kun, ayo sini." ucap Chie yang berdiri di dekat kolam renangnya yang sangat besar.

"Adaapa?" tanya Kou yang lalu menghampiri Chie.

"Itu, liat yang disana." ucap Chie menunjuk pohon didepannya.

"Hmm?" Koupun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kou, tanpa diduga2 tiba2 saja Chie mendorong Kou jatuh kekolam dengan indahnya *muntah*

"Snrk.. Bwahahahahahahahaha.." Chie cuma ngakak karna berhasil membalas perbuatan Kou kepadanya tadi, lalu berjongkok dipinggir kolam. "Berhasil" ucap Chie bangga.

"BA!" tiba2 Kou menarik pergelangan tangan Chie hingga ikut tercebur kekolam.

"Kou-kun!" toa Chie berang.

"Sekarang jadi 2-1 ya." ucap Kou menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menghampiri tangga kolam agar dapat keluar dari kolam, lalu membantu Chie keluar. Saat mereka keluar dari kolam dengan ligat seorang maid dan buttler memberikan mereka handuk untuk mengeringkan pakaian mereka.

"Nanti akan aku balas." ucap Chie yakin

"Chie-sama, sebaiknya anda ganti baju dulu. Baju ini akan saya cuci dan keringkan supaya bisa dibawa besok." ucap sang maid, begitu pula hal yang di ucapkan seorang buttler ke Kou.

"Baiklah.." ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Chie-sama ingin makan apa untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya seorang koki yang merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab menyampaikan makanan yang akan dimakan Chie ke koki rumahnya.

"BBQ saja, maaf merepotkan ya." ucap Chie yang lalu berlalu pergi ke kamarnya diantar maidnya sedangkan Kou diantar buttler Chie.

"Oh iya, Anna-san... Barang yang 'itu' sudah diantar?" tanya Chie saat mengganti pakainnya dikamarnya.

"Sudah.. Saya dan Zei sudah memasukkan semuanya ke koper mereka." ucap Anna sopan.

"Terima kasih Anna-san." ucap Chie sopan yang setelah berganti pakain menjadi pakain dress sepaha berwarna biru langit, celana pendek selutut berwarna biru yang lebih hasul dari dressnya.

"Your wish is our comment, lady Chie." ucap Anna.

"Siapa yang buat slogan seperti itu?" ucap Chie memicingkan matanya.

"Ini selogan yang sudah kami rundingkan, Chie-sama." ucap Anna sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Chie.

"Aku harap malam terakhirku disini menjadi malam yang paling berkesan." ucap Chie merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen sizenya.

"Jam berapa mereka akan kesini, Chie-sama." tanya Anna melihat majikannya.

"Aku baru dapat sms dari mereka, mereka bilang mereka akan kesini jam 7" ucap Chie melihat sms singkat yang dikirimkan Rise padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." ucap Anna undur diri.

"Permisi Chie-sama." ucap Zei yang gantian masuk kekamar Chie.

"Ada apa Zei-san?" tanya Chie yang kemudian mengubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Kou-sama menunggu anda." ingat Zei.

"Akh.. Aku lupa." ucap Chie yang lalu berlari keluar kamarnya menemui Kou yang ternyata berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pikir kamu melupakanku." ucap Kou yang menghela nafas berat.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin.. 'padahal memang aku lupa khukhukhu' Kita ke lapangan basket yuk." ajak Chie yang lalu menarik tangan Kou pergi.

"Huh.. Aku gak akan marah kalau kamu lupa kok, Chie-chan." ucap Kou tepat sasaran.

"Ayolah lupakan yang tadi.. Kita main di lapangan basket saja." ucap Chie yang lalu berlari sambil terus menarik tangan Kou ke taman belakangnya yang juga mempunya lapangan basket in door.

"Baiklah.." ucap Kou yang kemudia pasrah saja ketika mereka memasuki lapangan basket in door milik Chie.

"Kita one on one yaa.." ucap Chie semangat lalu mengambil salah satu bola yang ada dikeranjang bola dipinggir lapangan.

"Siapa takut." ucap Kou melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

"Aku rasa 1 jam saja cukup." ucap Chie yang lalu maju ketengah lapangan dengan bola ditangan kanannya, didepannya berdiri Kou yang tenang2 aja.

"Baiklah, aku gak akan segan2." ucap Kou pede.

CKAT!

CKIT!

Suara merdu dari gesekan sepatu yang mereka kenakan dengan lantai cukup membuat author ngilu dan kejang2 *all sweatdrop*. Hanya suara decitan sepatu dan nafas yang ngos2an yang terdengar dari lapangan basket in door itu selama 1 jam.

"Aku menang *hosh*" ucap Kou melihat skor akhir dipapan skor otomatis yang ada diatas tepat ditengah2 lapangan saat mereka beristirahat dikursi penonton.

"Cuma beda satu angka!" gerutu Chie melihat Kou yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu pacarnya ini.

"Iya deh.. Argh! Lengket2.." keluh Kou merasakan badannya yang basah dengan keringat sangat membuatnya gerah.

"Mandi saja.. Aku juga mau mandi, nanti kita ketemu di ruang tamu ya." ucap Chie yang lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Kou dibelakangnya.

"Chie-chan." panggil Kou tiba2.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya chie penasaran yang lalu menghampiri Kou.

"... Tadi.. Three point-mu kurang baik. Tanganmu kurang ditenkuk jadinya banyak angka yang seharusnya bisa kamu rebut malah jelek gara2 lemparanmu." ucap Kou yang membuat Chie sweatdrop.

"Huh.. Aku kira apa.. Akukan kurang berminat di basket." ucap Chie menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kamu hebat kok." ucap Kou tersenyum melihat Chie.

"AH?" tiba2 Chie menunjuk tumpukan bola di keranjang bola didekatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kou yang reflek menghadap kearah yang ditunjuk Chie.

"Sha.. Shadows?" ucap Chie yang lalu siap dengan kuda2 menyerangnya sedanghkan Kou yang bertangan kosong memilih bola basket yang dipegangnya sebagai alat pertahanan dan menyerang.

Sementara itu Rise dan Fuuka..

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Yosuke yang melihat senpainya dan adik kelasnya berdiri mematung.

"Aku merasakan ada shadows." ucap Fuuka.

"Aku juga dapat merasakannya. Tapi.." ucap Rise terputus mencoba lebih fokus.

"Sudah dikalahkan dengan baik.." ucap Fuuka diikuti anggukan kepala dari Rise.

"Aku yakin, Chie dan Kou pasti membereskannya." ucap Souji yakin.

"Ya.. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan mereka berdua." ucap Rise.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sudah bereskan. Kita lanjutkan saja acara jalan2nya." ucap Kanji gak mau tau *dideath glare*

"Kanji ada benarnya." ucap Shinji.

Kembali ke dua manusia penuh keringat ini *diterbangkan kebulan*

"Yey! Berhasil!" ucap Chie melompat kegirangan setelah semua shadows yang di laannya bersama Kou kalah.

"Berkat taktikmu." ucap Kou memuji.

"Terima kasih." ucap Chie lalu sedikit berjinjit kemudian mencium pipi Kou dan langsung ngacir pergi. "2 sama." ucap Chie yang kemudian meninggalkan Kou yang ber-blushing ria.

"Chie-sama." panggil Artur yang ternyata udah balik dari acara membeli bunganya bersama Rokka ketika Chie melintasi ruang tamu.

"Ya?" Chie lalu menghampiri pelayan yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun.

"Tuan menyuruh saya menyampaikan pada anda, bahwa besok anda harus langsung kerumaj utama dulu untuk menemui Tuan dan Nyonya.

Seketika itu raut wajah chie berubah menjadi pucat karna takut dan cemas. "E.. Emmm.." Chie tidak dapat mengeluarkan suranya dengan baik karna tergagap.

"Tenanglah Chie-sama, saya yakin mereka tidak akan memarahi anda dan memaksa anda bertunangan dengan cowok itu lagi." ucap Artur berusaha menenangkan Chie.

"Hmm? Chie? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kou yang baru balik dari lapangan in door tadi.

"I.. itu.." Chie masih tergagap dan takut kalau2 Kou marah padanya.

"Bicaralah, aku tidak akan marah." ucap Kou seakan membaca perasaan Chie dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap Artur tidak mau mengganggu 2 manusia ini.

Chie lalu menarik Kou duduk disalah satu bangku ruang tamu itu. "Aku.. Sebenarnya aku bisa sampai disini karna kabur dari rumah." ucap Chie berterus terang.

"Kabur?" tanya Kou gak yakin.

"Ya.. Aku gak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang gak aku kenal dan gak aku sayang *Author berusaha gak ngakak*." ucap Chie memberitahu alasannya kabur dari rumah.

"Lalu.." tanya Kou yang menatap Chie, seketika itu Chie yang gak pernah ditatap agak dingin oleh Kou langsung menunduk. "Lalu kamu pikir aku akan marah hanya karna itu?" tanya Kou yang mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan lembut membuat Chie kembali menegakkan kepalannya takut2

"Hu.. Hwueeeee!" tiba2 Chie menangis melihat itu Kou hanya tersenyum dan menarik Chie ke dalam pelukannya *gak elit amat suara tangisnya *dibunuh** "Na.. Nanti ka.. Kamu temanin aku kerumah utama ya." ucap Chie masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja." ucap Kou walaupun agak ragu, karna dia golongan bawah telah berpacaran dengan seorang dari golongan atas.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang golongan Kou-kun. Toh kitakan sama2 manusia." ucap Chie sedikit tertawa dipelukannya.

"Mau sampai kapan Chie-chan meluk aku nih?" tanya Kou yang agak blushing juga lama2.

"Sampai tenang." ucap Chie enteng.

"Mandi dulu gih.. Kamu bau keringat." ucap Kou menahan tawanya.

"Hmph.." Chie hanya menggembungkan pipinya namun sedetik kemudian di tertawa dan berjalan pergi kekamarnya.

"Snrk.." Kou gak kuasa menahan tawanya begitu melihat wajah merengek ala Chie.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jam 7 malam didepan pagar rumah Chie.

"Yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Yosuke melihat pagar yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Sesuai dengan alamat kok." ucap Minako melihat kertas yang tadi ditulis Chie berisikan alamat rumahnya.

"Kalau sudah sama tinggal pencet bellnyakan." ucap Akihiko bego *ditinju* menekan bel yang terdapat di dinding pagar.

"Hmm? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tersengar suara sapam yang menjaga pagar rumah Chie.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Chie Satonaka?" tanya Akihiko to the point.

"Benar." ucap sapam tadi " Kalian teman2 Chie-sama ya?" tanya sapam itu lagi.

"Chi.. Chie-sama?" ucap semuanya hampir berbarengan.

"Tadi Chie-sama bilang kalau teman2nya akan menginap disini." ucap sapam itu lagi.

"Paman, biarkan mereka masuk.. Mereka teman2 Chie-sama." ucap seorang anak kecil yang bukan lain adalah Lucas.

"Huh.. Kamu emangnya udah dapat perintah dari Chie-sama?" ledek sapam tadi.

"Sudah kok.. Ini buktinya." ucap Lucas memberikan surat singkat yang ditulis Chie dikertas.

"Huh.. Paman garong." ejek Lucas yang lalu berlalu pergi, saat Lucas pergi gerbang pun kembali terbuka otomatis *author tiba2 sweatdrop*

"Ini rumahnya Chie atau Chienya bekerja disini?" tanya Yosuke yang seketika itu ditatap horror oleh semuanya apa lagi sang sapam yang udah menatap sadis.

"Hei.. Kalian membawa bocah ingusan ini dari mana?" tanya sang sapam lebih sadis *author ngakak guling2*.

"Bocah ingusan katamu?" tanya Yosuke gak percaya dengar apa yang didengarnya.

"Iya bocah ingusan.." ucap sapam tadi ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sapam yang membuat Yosuke membasahi celananya *dibacok* lagi.

"Kalian teman2 Chie-sama?" tanya Rokka yang kali ini gantian menemui tamu majikannya itu.

"Apa Chienya ada?" tanya Souji yang kali ini bijak sana untuk angkat bicara.

"Chie-sama dan Kou-sama telah menunggu anda di taman belakang, mari saya antar." ucap Rokka sopan yang kemudian berjalan paling depan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Satonaka.." ucap para maid dan buttler yang membungkyuk hormat setiap mereka lewat.

"Satu orang lagi yang mempunya maid asli." ucap Junpei gak percaya.

"Satu lagi?" tanya Naoto bego *ditembak mati*

"Ya.. Mitsuru-san juga mempunya maid.. Hanya saja semua maidnya sudah dewasa.. Sedangkan disini anak sekecil ini aja ada yang jadi maid." ucap Junpei bangga.

"Kenapa kamu yang bersikap bangga?" tanya Minato menusuk.

"Man.. Dekat2 denganmu ternyata sangat berbahaya." ucap Junpei malas2.

"Junpei-san saja yang aneh." ucap Ken lebih menusuk.

"Man.. Kau ini masih bocah kelas 6 SD tapi bicaramu seperti kakek2 yang banyak pengalaman." ucap Kanji yang gantian berbacot ria *ditimpuk batu*

"Wah kalian sudah datang.. Terima kasih ya Rokka-chan" ucap Chie yang lalu mengelus2 pelan rambut Rokka, sedangkan siempunya rambut tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ucap Rokka pamit.

"Ah, Rokka.." panggil Chie menghentikan langkah mungil Rokka.

"Ada apa Chie-sama?" tanya Rokka membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chie.

"Kemarilah." ucap Chie kemudian bersimpuh agar tinggi badannya sama dengan Rokka.

"Hmm?" Rokka hanya melihat wajah tersenyum Chie sampi akhirnya Chie memasangkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang yang ditengahnya terdapat bulan sabit.

"Di jaga baik2 ya." ucap Chie tersenyum

"Ta.. Tapi.." Rokka yang gak berani menerika pemberian majikannya itu bermaksud mengembalikannya.

"Jangan.. Kamu saja yang pakai.. Tolong yaa.." ucap Chie kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan mengusap pelan kepala Rokka.

"Seperti adegan sinetron antara seorang yang tak dikenal dengan anak kecil yang manis." ucap Rise mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya *dicincang*

"Ini beneran rumahmu?" tanya Yosuke makin gak yakin.

"Heh.. Kamu ini mau berapa kli dibilangin baru ngerti? INI RUMAH MILIK CHIE-SAMA!" toa Lucas yang tiba2 muncul dengan kereta makanan didepannya dan berhasil membuat semuanya ngango.

"Snrk.. Bwahahahahahahahahaha Ka.. Kau .. Se.. seharusnya pakai.. pem..pers.. Yosuke.." ngeliat celana Yosuke yang basah *ditendang*.

"Wooff." Koromaru juga sepertinya ikut ngakak ngeliat Yosuke.

"Ayo aku antar." kata Minato tiba2.

"Kemana?" tanya Yosuke bingung.

"Ke toko swalayan yang ngejual pemper ukuran XXL." ucap Minato asal dan langsung membuat semuanya ngakak guling2.

KRUYUK..

"Maaf.. Teddie lapar nee." ucap Teddie malu2.

"Ah, aku lupa.. Aku kita BBQ." ajak Chie yang kemudian kelompok investigasi shadows itu dibagi menjadi 2, yang cewek sibuk memanggang BBQ sedangkan yang cowok membuat api unggun serta mengantri minta makan.

"Hah.. Aku harap kita bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah shadows ini dan hidup tentram" ucap Junpei berisik.

"Semuanya pasti menginginkan hal itu, Junpei-kun." ucap Fuuka melihat Junpei.

"Hmmm.. Pekerjaan berat ya.." ucap Minako yang duduk disebelah Akihiko.

"Kita berusaha saja.." ucap Aigis yang duduk disebelah Metis dengan setumpuk daging dipiringnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menganbil sebanyak itu?" toa Junpei dan Yosuke berbarengan.

"Karna kami lapar." jawab Metis diikuti anggukan dari Aigis.

"You don't even eat!" ucap Junpei asal.

Malamnya, dikamar Yosuke.

"Huh.. Bosannya.." ngeliatin handcame ditangannya. "Khukhukhu..Aku tau." ucap Yosuke yang lalu bangkiit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. "Mengintip mereka saat tidur dan merekamnya bukanlah hal buruk." ucap Yosuke yang lalu mulai mengendap2 menuju kamar Koromaru yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"Zzzzz.." Koromaru ternyata telah larut dalam lautan mimpi.

"Huh.. sudahlah.." ucap Yosuke yang lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar Koromaru dan berjalan kesebelah kamar Koromaru, yaitu kamar Ken.

"Huh.. Pokoknya aku harus cepat tinggi.. Aku gak mau pendek begini terus!" ucap Ken yang lalu berjalan kearah meja yang gak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Buset? Semuanya mau diminum?" tanya Yosuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus merekam dan melihat takjub pada Ken yang meneguk 20 gelas susu itu sampai tandas.

"Ukh.. Kadang2 ini membuat perutku sakit." ucap Ken yang lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya dan memulai menyelami lautan mimpi.

"Hoek.. Kalau begitu caranya aku mendingan gak tinggi." ucap Yosuke menutup pintu kamar Ken pelan tetapi masih merekan semua kejadian.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku kira aku gak akan bisa nyelesain boneka yang mirip orang2 ini." ucap Kanji melihat foto anggota SEES dan investigasion tim.

"Boneka?" ucap Yosuke takjub mendengar kata boneka.

"Chie-senpai membuatku repot saja." ucap Kanji yang lalu mengemas boneka2 tadi kedalam sebuah kotak berbagai macam bentuk serta warna yang bagian depan kotaknya dibolongin dan sitempel plastik tembus pandang. "Apa lagi Chie-senpai memintakun membuatkan boneka Kou-senpai yang besar." ucap Kanji melihat perbedaan boneka Kou ukuran mini dan boneka Kou yang diperbesar ukurannya menjadi setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. "Setiap orang aku buat berbagai warna dan jenis baju. Ternyata sesulit apapun tugasnya, kalau seorang ahli yang mengerjakannya pasti berhasil ya." ucap Kanji berbangga diri.

"Huh.. penjahit tetaplah penjahit." ucap Yosuke yang lalu menutup perlahan pintu kamar Kanji.

"Oh Kami-sama." terdengar orang yang sedang berdoa dalam kamar yang diintip Yosuke.

"Argh! Bocah ini.. Doanya itu2 saja.. Pasti ujung2nya soal cewek." ucap Yosuke frustasi.

"Mudah2an Rise-chan tidak minta putus." ucap Teddie membuat kaget Yosuke.

"Akhirnya dia konsisten pada satu gadis. Tapi.. Aura mistisnya ini membunuhku!" ucap Yosuke yang ngibrit lagi dengan soundtrack Aura ini membunuhku. *digolok*

"Ayolah Chidori jangan ngambek.." ucap Junpei yang ngomong sendiri.

"Hiii.. Orang gila." ucap Yosuke tapi tetap menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Dihati kecilku cuma ada kamu dan Fuuka.. Masa aku harus melajang seumur hidup." ucap Junpai lebay.

"Perang batin yang mengerikan." ucap Yosuke merinding sendiri.

"Akhirnya kamu mengerti juga.. Met bobo cayank." ucap Junpai alay.

"Orang gila. Kamar berikutnya kamar Souji, aku yakin dia lebih normal" ucap Yosuke yang secara sepihak menarik kesimpulan.

"Gigi sudah bersih, wajah masih cool, ketampanan tidak berkurang secuilpun. Baiklah, tidur cepat dapat membuat kulit lebih kencang dan segar." tidur setelah perawatan malamnya (WTH?)

"Aku ini sebenarnya ada di planet mana?" ucap Yosuke menahan toanya.

"Hoahmmmm... nyem.. nyem... Besok ada hari merepotkan." ucap Shinji yang lalu tidur TAPI tetap memakai topi bututnya *digolok*

"Aku yakin.. Topinya itu.. Baunya gak ketulungan.. Tapi kenapa Mitsuru-san yang elegan itu mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia?" ucap Yosuke berlalu pergi.

"Huh! Sial!" ucap Akihiko yang sibuk meninju gulingnya.

"Ini kenapa lagi." ucap Yosuke yang hanya menatap heran.

"Pokoknya Minako itu punyaku!" ucap Akihiko sibuk ninju gulingnya yang malang itu.

"Lebih baik pergi.. Kalau sampai ketahuan aku bakalan jadi sansak tinju." ucap Yosuke memilih melarikan diri dari pada menjadi bubur.

"... Yukari... nyemmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Minato.

"Dasar tukang tidur.. Kenapa Yukari-san mau sama tukang tidur seperti Minato-san? Padahal, Yukari-san itu banyak yang bakalan antri jadi pacarnya." ucap Yosuke yang hanya geleng2 kepala.

"Snrk.. Hah.. Aku memang gak salah pilih." ucap Kou yang menahan tawanya ketika mengingat saat dia bicara dengan Chie diruang tamu, tapi karan Yosuke gak ngerti kesimpulannya Kou itu gila *disate*

"Khukhukhu.. Selanjutnya kamar cewek2... Khukhukhu.." tawa setan Yosuke membahana dilorong yang sepi.

"ZZZZZZZ" cuma itu yang dapat direkam oleh Yosuke saat dia mengintip kamar Aigis dan Metis.

"Kanji.. Kanji... Argh!" Naoto yang sarap sedang mengacak2 rambutnya dengan muka merah.

"Ini anak kena penyakit apa sih? Gila." ucap Yosuke meninggalkan Naoto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Kanji tercinta *dipanggang*

"Rise harus berusaha! Pokoknya Teddie harus melihat aku saja." ucap Rise bertekad bulat.

"Huh.. Saling cinta ternyata." ucap Yosuke yang iri karna dirinya kalah dari Teddie.

"Be myself.. Kalau sampai dia berkhianat akan aku bunuh dia dengan masakan ajaibku" ucap Fuuka ijal disertai tawa setan *ditusuk*

"Mereka ini kenapa pada aneh sih?" tanya Yosuke baru sadar.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana cara menyingkirkan si Ai dan snoring pig ya?" pikir Yukiko sadis.

"Kan udah mau pindah.. Kenapa masih mikirin itu?" pikir Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Tapi sudah mau pindah juga." pikir Yukiko pintar.

"Tuhkan.. Aku bilang juga apa." ucap Yosuke ngangguk2.

"Tapikan mereka punya e-mail Souji.." ucap Yukiko yang aura membunuhnya makin tebal.

"Hiii.. Se.. Serem." ucap Yosuke yang lebih memilih undur diri.

"Pokoknya.. Bisnis keluargaku akan kubuat bangkit dan kuhajar perusahaan lain." ucap Mitsuru ngelindur.

"Ngeri amat ngelindurnya." ucap Yosuke merinding sendiri.

"Besok udah mulai sekolah lagi.. Tapi kayaknya bakalan seru." ucap Minako senyum2 ijal yang kemudian membuat Yosuke undur diri.

"Minato-kun itu suka tidur disembarang tempat.. Bagaimana caranya Minako menangani abangnya ini ya?" Yukari sibuk mikir2 ijal.

"Paling dirantai sama Minako-san biar kagak tidur sembarang tempat." ucap Yosuke asal.

"Apa dia bawa kipas kertas raksasa, biar bisa ngebangunin Minato-kun? Gak.. Gak mungkin.." ucap Yukari geleng2.

"Hiii.." Yosuke udah kengerian sendiri.

"Tapi belakangan ini Minato-kun udah gak tidur sembarangan.. Tapi dikalas tetep aja tidur." ucap Yukari mikir2 lagi "Tapi ya sudahlah.. Yang penting sekarang tidur.." setelah melakukan peregangan ringan Yukari langsung tidur.

"Kamar Chie diatas.. Dude.. Istimewa." ucap Yosuke melangkah menaiki tangga kelantai atas.

"Hoahmmmm.. nyem.. nyemmm... Hah.. besok aja aku lanjutin." ucap Chie yang lalu naik keatas tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya mematikan leptopnya.

"Oke.. Cukup.. Gak ada yang menarik.." ngacir pergi kekamarnya dan meletakkan kameranya diatas mejas yang tersetak disamping kasurnya dan lupa mematikan handcamenya.

Saat Yosuke tidur nyenyak dia gak tau kalo hand camenya merekan adegan saat dia ngigau ngomong mama.. mama... sambil ngisap jempol (author ngakak) *direbus* Pagi2 mereka sudah pergi ke bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan pagi. Selama diatas pesawat itu mereka yang berada di lantai dua pesawat sangat berisik.

Minato dan Yukari : Sibuk ngomongin pidato untuk sekolah

Akihiko dan Minako : Ngomongin tempat makan (dasar karet *disate*)

Shinjiro dan Mitsuru : Ngomong soal Universitas baru mereka (dasar orang2 kelewat pintar *dieksekusi*)

Junpei, Fuuka, Yosuke, Aigis, dan Metis : Main kartu dan berusaha untuk menang karna aura saling membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Ken dan Koromaru : tidur karna masih ngantuk.

Kou dan Chie : Makan cemilan yang disajikan.

Souji dan Yukiko : Ngomongin tentang sekolah dan kehidupan serta tantangan baru yang akan mereka hadapi.

Kanji dan Naoto : Sibuk memikirkan tempat mereka membeli senjata (dasar maniak!)

Teddie dan Rise : Suap2apn ice cream.

"Chie-senpai." panggil Kanji tiba2 yang lalu mengalihkan perhatian Chie dari jus tomatnya.

"Yaaa?" ngeliatin Kanji dengan tatapan cepat katakan dan kalao sampai hal yang kau katakan gak penting.. Aku bunuh kau.

"Ini, pesananmu." ucap Kanji menyerahkan koper super gede.

"Oh! Sudah jadi?" langsung mengambil koper yang disodorkan Kanji tadi padanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku.. Jadi aku udah gak tau apa2 lagi." ucap Kanji pamit undur diri.

"Itu apa, Chie-chan?" ngeliatin koper yang diletakkan Chie disampingnya.

"Rahasia." ucap Chie yang kemudian kembali konsentrasi pada jus tomatnya.

**Bagian yang kayaknya terlupakan saat drama di episode yang lalu**

Tibalah saatnya Kou dan Yosuke bertarung menggunakan pedang.

"Apa kita memang harus memainkan adegan berbahaya begini?" tanya Yosuke yang gemetaran karna belum pandai dalam hal pedang2an.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. HIAH!" Kou dengan seenak jidatnya memulai pertempuran.

"He.. Hei! Aku masih belum siap!" Yosuke malah lari2 ngehindar serangan maut nan mencekam dari Kou.

"HIAH!" Kou malah menyerang dengan sepenuih hati dan kekuatan.

"Mati aku! Nyak! 'Argh! harus menyerang!' Hiah!" balik menyerang Kou walaupun gak kena.

"Bodoh!" Kou yang tadi langsung bersimpu langsung menusuk pelan perut Yosuke yang gak dilindungi.

"SAKIT!" megang perutnya yang akhirnya tewas ditempat dengan mulut penuh busa..

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Setelah beberapa jam diatas pesawat, akhirnya mereka mendarat di bandara internasional Tatsumi Port Island. Gak lama setelah itu jemputan milik Mitsuru datang, tapi karna terjadi kerusakan mesin dan perbaikan jalan jadinya mereka baru akan melewati sekolah mereka saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.58 malam.

"Kayaknya gak akan sempat.. Tapi kalian bisa lihat Tartarus." ucap Akihiko melihat jamnya menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat seketika mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti dan supir baik hati tadi berubah menjadi peti, sedangkan sekolah yang mereka lihat malah berubah menjadi bangunan super gede lengkap dengan aura2 aneh.

"Wow.." ucap Yosuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada bangunan yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hah?" Chie hanya melongo saat tiba2 terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis yang dia rasa sangat kenal dengan suara itu lengkap dengan suara tembakan dan suara gadis tadi berubah menjadi suara teriakan penuh kemarahan dan terdengar suara saat menfusion persona dan berikutnya tersengar suara mesin yang rusak. "HENTIKAN!" teriak chie tiba2 dan langsung menutup telinganya erat berharap suara2 itu menghilang.

"Chie? Chie?" sayup2 Chie mendengar suara orang2 yang memanggilnya.

"He?" Chie yang tiba2 tersadar langsung melihat kanan kiri dan ternyata tartarus sudah usai dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kamu gak apa2?" tanya Shinjiro melihat Chie yang pucat.

"Aku rasa.." ucap Chie asal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Junpei meyakinkan.

"Adaapa, Chie? Ceritakanlah." ucap Kou melihat Chie merasa kalau Chie ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

"Tadi.. Aku mendengar suara gadis jeritan seorang gadis dan berikutnya terdengar suara tembakan.. Lalu suara gadis itu berubah menjadi suara penuh amarah.. Dan sepertinya gadis itu menfusion persona, saat berikutnya terdengar suara mesih yang berdecit kuat.. Lalu semuanya gelap.." ucap Chie menceritakan.

"Halah.. Paling karna lapar." ucap Yosuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Enak aja." saat berikutnya dikepala Yosuke terdapat sebuah menara yang cukup tinggi.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm. Setelah selesai mengangkut barang2 mereka berkumpul sebentar di ruang makan untuk diskusi singkat.

"Ha? Kok? Semuanya ada dimana?" tanya Chie yang melongo karna tiba2 lampu di dorm padam dan yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah seorang anak kecil berbaju tahanan *disate*

"Selamat datang.. Aku sudah lama menunggumu dan dia." ucap bocah tadi mendekati Chie yang udah siaga 1 *lebay*

"Dia?" Chie yang bego hanya melongo *digoreng*

"Nanti kamu akan mengerti. Sekarang silahkan isis ini dulu." ucap bocah tadi menyerahkan sebuah file yang didalamnya hanya ada kontrak yang entah apa dan dengan senang hati Chie menanda tanganinya. "Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa lagi.. hihihihihi" bocah tadi langsung ngilang sedangkan Chie ngango.

"Wah wah.. sepertinya.. Satu orang lagi telah terpilih." ucap seseorang dengan hidung super tebal dan panjang diruangan serba biru yang sepertinya ruangan itu adalah gerbong kereta.

"He? Aku dimana? Siapa si hidung panjang itu? Jangan2 dia selalu menbohongi ibunya hingga hidungnya sepanjang itu? Lalu aku diculik karna dia ingin balas dendam pada ibunay? TIDAK!" Chie malah heboh sendiri dan tidak menyadari keberadaan beberapa manusia disana.

"Chie-chan, tenanglah." ucap suara yang dikenal dekat Chie.

"Kou-kun? Wa!" langsung meluk Kou saking takut akan balas dendam sihidung panjang.

"Tenanglah Chie-chan." Ngelus2 kepala Chie.

"Hee? Souji? Minato-san? Yukari-san? Minako-san? Akihiko-san? Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kou?" Chie malah ngeliat Kou polos membuat orang yang dilihat meleleh *lebay*

"Aku gak tau.." ucap Kou yang hanya tersenyum salting.

"Selamat datang di velvet room orang2 baru." salam sihidung panjang.

"Gyaa! Siapa sihidung panjang itu?" makin erat meluk Kou.

"Namanya Igor." ucap Souji menjawab.

"Chi.. Chie-chan.. Aku senang kamu meluk.. Tapi... kamu kekencangan meluknya..." ucap Kou bersusah payah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dari tadi.

"Maaf." ucap Chie yang spontan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nah.. Namaku Igor.. Selamat datang dikediaman baruku." ucap Igor dengan bangga.

"Tempat yang dulu kemana Igor-sama?" tanya Yukari sopan.

"Udah rintuh." ucap Igor sedih.

"Cup2." ucap Margaret menghibur.

"Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu lagi.. Sampai nanti yaa.. Bye bye.." ucap Igor ngacir pergi dan semuanya kembali gelap.

"Hoi!" Junpei yang membangunkan Chie langsung mendapat modem mentah dari Chie karna wajah Junpei yang kelewat dekat.

"Tadi kamu pingsan.. Sedangkan Minato, Yukari, dan Kou bengong kayak zombi." jelas Mitsuru

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya masalah kamar segera diselesaikan." ucap Aigis.

"Karna dormnya belum selesai dipugar, kita akan melakukan undian." ucap Mitsuru yang lalu mengambil kotak di meja makan.

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah pembagiannya akan sesuai harapan? Atau malah kacau balau? Dan bagimanakah kehidupan mereka disekolah baru? Chapter berikutnya yaaa Maap kalo makin lama ceritanya makin jelek XDD

"Baiklah, silahkan buka kertas yang kalian dapatkan" ucap Mitsuru yang lebih tepatnya memeritah.

Serentak semuanya membuka kertas kecil yang meraka dapat setelah mengobok-obok kertas yang ada didalam kotak menggunakan sebelah tangan mereka.

"Bacakan satu2 saja, biar cepat." saran Junpei pengen cepetan kekamar karna letih ngakak selama diperjalanan karna ulahnya yang bertanding memasukkan pipet kehidung dan bertanding melawan Yosuke, siapa yang paling lama pipetnya dihidung yang menang. Awalnya mereka tenang2 aja, tapi karna belum ada yang kalah mereka mengubah syarat permainan, dimana satu sama lain harus membuat lawan tertawa. Akhirnya permainan bodoh itu dimenangkan oleh Junpei. Dan permainan2 bodoh lainnya.

"Ya, sudah. Yang cowok duluan." ucap Shinji yang juga lelah memarahi Junpei untuk diam selama perjalanan panjang tadi.

"Akihiko-san." ucap Souji membaca kertasnya.

"Shinji-san." ucap Kanji setengah malas2an.

"Ken-kun. Yey!" ucap Teddie yang kayaknya udah akrab dengan Ken karna selama perjalanan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Minato-san." ucap Kou mantabbb. XDD

"Yes! Junpei-san.. Kita sekamar lagi ya.. Ayo lanjutkan pertandingan yang tertunda tadi." ucap Yosuke semangat begitu pula dengan Junpei.

"Pertandingan?" tanya Souji yang memang gak mau tau dengan manusia2 aneh yang melakukan pertandingan aneh selama diatas pesawat tadi.

"Pertandingan sebut kata.." ucap Fuuka yang memang mengikuti jalannya pertandingan gila itu.

"Hah?" semua cuma ber-hah ria karna gak ngertos.

"Iya.. Mereka mengambil satu huruf yang sudah digulung kecil2, saat sudah tau huruf apa mereka harus menyebutkan semua benda yang berhubungan dengan huruf itu." jelas Fuuka sedangkan yang lainya hanya manggut2.

"Selanjutnya yang cewek." ucap Aigis sebodo amat karna dia sudah pasti tidak akan sekamar dengan orang lain selain Metis, lagipula namanya tidak ada dikertas manapun.

"Minako-san dan Yukari-san." ucap Chie begitu membuka kertasnya.

"Fuuka-san." ucap Rise manggut2 karna dengan begitu dia bisa banyak belajar tentang support saat battle.

"Mitsuru-san." ucap Yukiko menunjukkan kertasnya.

"Aigis-san dan Metis-san?" tanya Naoto memastikan.

"Iya.. Minako memang tidak menginginkan kamar sendiri dan memilih bergabung dengan Yukari, lalu.." baru saja Mitsuru akan lanjut menjelaskan ucapannya keburu dikebut seseorang.

"Mitsuru-san, dia mau tidur dimana? Andakan tau bagaimana kamar saya." ucap Aigis protes diikuti anggukan kepala dari Metis.

"Aku tau, aku sudah menyiapkan satu kasur normal dikamar kalian berdua." ucap Mitsuru agak kesal karna ucapannya dipotong dari kiri (?) "Lalu Minako, kamarmu juga sedang tahap pembuatan." ucap Mitsuru menatap Minako.

"Heee.." ucap Minako kurang setuju.

"Tenang saja, kamarmu itu aku hubungkan dengan kamar Yukari, jadi kalian tetap bisa saling ngobrol." ucap Mitsuru yang tau kalo Minako itu kayak anak kecil yang takut gelap dan sendirian.

"Yey.." ucap Minako loncat2 kegirangan.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang angkat barang2 masing2 kekamar yang telah ditentukan." perintah Mitsuru capek.

"Yaa.." jawab semuanya serempak.

Besoknya, diruang makan.

"Pagi.." sapa Metis yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Pagi." balas semuanya yang ada diruang makan, bahkan Koromarupun menyalak2 gembira.

"Apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Metis yang mengambil duduk disebelah Aigis.

"Roti gandum dan milkshake coklat hangat." ucap Yukari karna hari ini gilirannya yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Huh." ucap Metis mengeluh gaje.

"Apa kamu tidak suka?" tanya Yukari menatap Metis yang hanya mengaduk2 milkshake tanpa meminumnya bahkan roti gandumnya hanya ditusuk2 menggunakan pisau mentega sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Aigis sedari tadi.

"Tidak sedikit pun." ucap Aigis menjawab dan hanya diikuti anggukan kepala dari Metis. Saat itu juga Minato bangkit dari duduknya mengambil sarapan milik Aigis dan Metis memberikannya pada Koromaru yang terlihat masih lapar karna kemarin mereka lupa memberi makan Koromaru, lalu pergi kegudang belakang dan kembali dengan 2 oli ditangan kananya dan 2 mangkuk baut yang sudah tidak digunakan lalu meletakkan didepan Aigis dan Metis.

"Kalau gak mau makan itu, berarti kalian lebih suka ini." ucap Minato kembali duduk untuk menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Kalian ini membuat suasana sarapan jadi kacau balau." ucap Junpei jujur. "Tuh, Minato udah baik hati memberikan kalian sarapan yang kalian inginkan, jadi cepat dihabiskan." ucap Junpei mengejek.

"Pagi.." ucap Kanji yang baru turun dari kamarnya dan masuk sibuk dengan dasinya.

"Terlambat sekali." komentar singkat dari Naoto menatap Kanji yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dasi ini membuatku frustasi!" geram Kanji yang lalu memilih membiarkan dasinya tergantu bebas dari pada jarinya terikat lagi saat mengikat dasinya itu.

"Dasar bego." komentar Shinji pedas dan dengan senang hati Mitsuru memberikan sebuah eksekusi singkat.

"Sini aku pasangin." ucap Naoto yang lalu mengikat rapi dasi Kanji dan membuat semua ngango dan melotot ada 2 manusia gila yang udah cengengesan gaje, Chie tersedak, Akihiko nyemberun milkshakenya sedangkan Kanji udah blushing. "Nah.. Sudah rapi.. Lain kali pakailah semuanya dengan lengkap dan rapi." berang Naoto.

"Baju ini levelnya terlalu tinggi untukku." ucap Kanji seala kadarnya dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Yey! Baju seragam!" sorak Teddie yang baru pertama kali pakai baju seragam.

"Apa dia baru pertama kali pakai baju seragam?" tanya Fuuka melihat kearah Souji.

"Iya.." jawab Souji singkat.

"Di Yasho dia belum sempat punya seragam." ucap Rise jujur.

"Owh.." ucap Fuuka yang lalu manggut2 ngerti.

Setelah acara sarapan yang panjang itu akhirnya mereka keluar dari dorm untuk berpisah dan berjumpa lagi nanti sore.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Kunci dorm akan dipegang oleh Yukari. Nanti sore semua wajib dan harus berkumpul diruang rapat yang ada dilantai 4, disana kita akan bahas semuanya." ucap Akihiko memberi instruksi singkat.

"Dari sini, kalian ikuti saja petunjuk Yukari." sambung Shinjiro.

"Kenapa Yukari terus?" protes Aigis.

"Karna dia jauh lebih lama tinggal disini dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dan jika kunci dorm ada ditanganmu nantinya kunci itu hilang lagi seperti dulu." jawab Mitsuru kembali ingat saat mereka terpaksa menyewa hotel untuk tidur semalam karna Aigis menjatuhkan kunci dorm saat mengambil uang saku dikantongnya.

"Sudah2.. Waktunya berangkat atau kalian terlambat." ucap Akihiko menengahi sebelum ribut besar. "Hari ini aku ada latihan pertama turun kelapangan langsung bersama Koromaru" Akihiko lalu mengusap2 kepala Koromaru.

"Worf!" seru Koromaru senang.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Chie kelewat senang.

"Sekolah baru seragam baru!" seru Teddie mengulangi perkataannya saat di ruang makan tadi.

"Hei, kalau kau begitu terus bajumu bisa kotor sebelum sekolah selesai." komentar Yosuke yang memperhatikan Teddie yang terus2an menatap bajunya bahagia.

"Biarkan saja dia.. Baru pertama punya seragam itu ya pasti bahagikan." ucap Chie yang ingat akan baju seragam pertamanya saat TK, dia bahkan rela duduk manis dan tidak ikut bermain demi menjaga baju seragamnya agar tidak kotor.

"Cepatlah, atau nanti kalian akan terlambat dihari pertama." ucap Mitsuru sebelum masuk kedalam mobil milik Akihiko.

"Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Junpei yang juga semangat.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Sesampainya disekolah.

"Nah.. Selamat datang di Gekkoukan.. Aku harap kalian suka bersekolah disini." ucap Yukari ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang Gekkoukan. Setelah salam selamat datang yang disampaikan secara singkat oleh Yukari mereka lalu memasuki gedung sekolah megah itu.

"Dari sini kalian pergi kearah kiri dan ruangan pertama adalah ruang guru. Kalian lapor dulu kesana. Baiklah, sekarang kami harus pergi untuk persiapan penyambutan semester baru." ucap Minako yang lalu pergi bersama Minato, Yukari dan Fuuka.

"Baiklah aku harus menemui teman2ku." alasan Junpei yang lalu berlalu pergi.

Diruang guru.

"Nah2 yang mana anak barunya?" tanya seorang guru sambil memperhatikan Souji dkk.

"Kami semua." Souji angkat bicara sebagai ketua investigasi.

"Ooo.. APA? Aku tidak diberitahu kalo sebanyak ini." komentar guru yang berpenampilan tomboy lengkap dengan permen tangkai dimulutnya yang mulai gelabakan.

"Tenang Onoi." ucap seorang guru lain yang melihat guru tomboy itu kesulitan.

"Merekan gak semuanya satu angkatan." ucap seorang guru lagi sambil menegur kopi hangatnya.

"Coba sebutkan kalian ini kelas berapa saja?" perintah Onoi melihat murid2 baru itu.

"Yang 4 itu baru kelas 1." ucap Chie ambil bagian sambil menunjuk Rise, Kanji, Teddie, dan Naoto. "Sedangkan kami kelas 2." sambung Chie lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya, Kou, Yosuke, Souji, dan Yukiko.

"Ah.. Begini saja.. Karna saya masih banyak tugas.. Kalian akan dipandu kakak kelas kalian menuju aula, tunggu disini." perintah Onoi yang lalu mengaktifkan speaker sekolah dan memanggil Minato.

"Permisi." ucap Minato begitu masuk keruang guru setelah 5 menit dipanggil.

"Kebetulan kamu sama anak2 OSIS yang lain." melihat Minako, Yukari, dan Fuuka yang berdiri dibelakang Minato. "Tolong antar mereka berkeliling dan mengetahui beberapa peraturan penting ya, saya masih ada urusan.. Ciao.." sebelum Minato banyak tanya Onoi udah ngacir pergi duluan.

"Aku rasa aku gak bisa menolak.. Ayo." ucap Minato kemudian. Saat mereka akan berjalan ke aula kebetulan bertemu Junpei dan Aigis.

"Yo." sapa Junpei saat melihat Minato dkk menghampirinya.

"Aigis lepaskan aku!" perintah Minato saat Yukari yang berdiri disampingnya terpaksa mengeser saat Aigis yang langsung mengambil posisi Yukari dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Souji-kun." Yukiko langsung geram saat dia bergandengan tangan dengan Souji malah diganggu oleh Metis.

"Eh?" Chie yang saat itu sedang enak2an ngomong dengan Kou langsung kaget saat Aigis menarik tangan Kou dan pergi dengan Minato di kiri dan Kou dikanan.

"Junpei-kun?" begitu pula Fuuka yang pacarnya dibawa lari Metis.

"Minato-san." Kou melirik kearah Minato dengan tatapan bagaimana ini.

"Hei.. Bantu aku juga." ucap Souji melalui tatapan matanya.

"Norn!" tiba2 Minato menembakkan pistol bertulisankan S.E.E.S dan memanggil persona bernama Norn terus nyembah2 Norn minta Norn memutar balik waktu dan dengan baik hati Norn mengabulkannya, sehingga waktu dimundur kembali tepat sebelum Aigis dan Metis menyerang.

"Yo." sapa Junpei sekali lagi.

"Ayo kita ke aula sekarang. Aku masih banyak urusan." ucap Minato menarik tangan Yukari agar cepat.

Didepan pintu aula.

"Dari sini kalian ikutin Junpei-san saja ya. Aku, Minato-san, Yukari-chan, dan Fuuka-san langsung kebelakang panggung untuk cek keadaan." ucap Minako sebelum mereka pisah haluan.

"Memang susah ya jadi OSIS." komentar Kanji sambil lipat tangan didepan dada dan geleng2 prihatin.

"Ayo cepat masuk.. ntar gak dapat kursi paling depan." ucap Junpei lalu menyeret masuk semua anak baru yang harus diawasinya itu.

"Untung kita dapat depan." ucap Junpei mendudukkan dirinya dibangku paling depan setelah menggususr beberapa murid baru.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin duduk didepan, senpai?" tanya Chie yang mendudukkan diri sambil bertanya heran.

"Yaa.. Lagi pula inikan hanya akan menjadi tontonan yang membosankan." ucap Kanji setuju.

"Hah.. Saat seperti ini yang selalu aku nanti2kan semenjak Minato jadi KETOS." ucap Junpei berbangga diri (?)

"Apa yang menarik dari seorang kakek tua yang berkoer2?" tanya Rise bingung sendiri.

"Hah.. Sudah jangan bawel." ucap Junpei yang lama2 kesal juga.

"Oh.. Sudah dimulai." ucap Yukiko melihat diatas panggung berdiri MC yang berkoer2 sebentar kemuadia masuklah kepala sekolah.

"Ehem.. Baiklah.. Saya ucapkan selamat datang kembali bagi seluruh siswa Gekkoukan, semoga semester ini menjadi semester yang bagus untuk mengubah sikap kalian... Bla bla bla bla..." kepala sekolah melanjutkan bicaranya, sedangkan...

Junpei : main game HP

Yosuke : dengerin musik

Chie : Ngobrol dengan Kou

Kou : Ngobrol dengan Chie

Souji : Main rubik

Yukiko : Baca buku resep bikin coklat

Teddie : Sibuk dengan tali sepatu

Rise : Dandan (-")

Kanji : Nguap2

Naoto : Ngeliatin jam

Aigis dan Metis : Tidur

"Itulah sepatah duapatah kata dari kepala sekolah kita, selanjutnya.. Marilah kita berdiri dan bersama2 menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita ini. Seperti biasa, kita akan diiringi olah dentingan piano yang dimainkan Yukari Takeba. Kepada Yukari-san, dipersilahkan." ucap MC turun dari panggung kemudian Yukari muncul dan memainkan irama dari lagu sekolah yang telah sedikit diubah dengan baik.

"Mana aku tau liriknya." ucap Kanji menatap malas.

"Sudah ikuti saja." kata Junpei yang sampai detik ini gak hafal lagu sekolah.

"He?" melihat Kou yang menyodorkan Hpnya ditengah2 lagu.

_"Kapan kamu akan menemui orang tuamu?"_dengan cepat Chie membalas pesan singkat itu dan mengembalikan HP Kou kesiempunya.

_"Mungkin nanti malam."_setelah membaca itu, Kou kembali memasukkan Hpnya kesaku jaket yang ia pakai.

"Terimakasih pada Yukari-san. Berikutnya pidato singkat dari ketua OSIS kita." MC tadi kembali turun, sedangkan Minato, Yukari, Minako, dan Fuuka naik kepanggung. Minato berdiri didepan podium disebelahnya berdiri Yukari, sedangkan Minako dan Fuuka duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Terimakasih. Baiklah semuanya, selamat datang kembali di sekolah kita yang sangat kita sayangi dan cintai ini. Mungkin tidak bagimu Junpei, Aigis." ucap Minato yang melihat Junpei yang mulai agak semangat hanya saat melihat pidato sohibnya ini, sedangkan Aigis baru bangun tidur. Sontak semuanya tertawa. "Baiklah... Aku tidak akan berkoer2 terlalu panjang... Aku hanya berharap kasus2 tidak sebanyak semester lalu.. Sebelum kita lanjut, ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Minato yang melihat kepenjuru aula. " Ya." ucap Minato menunjuk seorang murid yang mengangkat tangan. "Ah.. Kamu lagi, kamu lagi." keluh Minato menyadari siapa yang akan bertanya.

"Minato-sama! Apa hubunganmu dengan Yukari? Kenapa belakangan ini kalian akrab?" tanya cewek sarap itu, sedangkan Junpei mulai senyum2 gaje membuat Souji dkk merinding.

"Hei.. Kita sedang dalam rapat, pertanyaan macam apa itu." ucap Minako agak kesal juga.

"Tidak apa2 Minako. Yukari itu pacarku.. Ada masalah?Kalau aku berhasil selesai kuliah aku melamarnya." ucap Minato mantab.

"TIDAK!" jerit hampir semua cewek disana termasuk Aigis.

"Buset! Berisik amat!" ucap Kanji yang terlonjak kaget.

"Selamat datang didunia fans2 brutal.. Dan ini merupakan makanan tiap rapat." ucap Junpei tersenyum puas.

"Ma.. Maniac!" ucap Chie spontan.

"Iya.." ucap Souji minus Aigis dan Chie dan yang lainnya diikuti anggukan kepala.

"Harap tenang." kali ini Yukari angkat bicara untuk menenangkan keadaan.

DUAK! (?)

"Berisik." ucap Kanji yang akhirnya membanting pintu aula (WTH? O_O) sontak semuanya diam layaknya kucing kejepit.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan, masalah festival musik dimana 1 minggu lagi akan diadakan seleksi." ucap Yukari kembali ketopik.

"Ya?" tanya Minato melihat kearah orang yang mengangkat tangan.

"Festival musik kali ini berupa apa?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Bisa berupa band, memainkan alat musik sambil bernyanyi, bernanyi, dance dan bernyanyi, paduan suara, dll." jawab Minako angkat bicara.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan.. Kita akhiri rapat singkat ini." ucap Minato bersiap memukul palu tanda rapat usai.

"Tunggu dulu." ucap salah seorang guru menghentikan gerakan tangan Minato.

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Minato yang udah gerah dengan jasnya yang dikancingkan semuanya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu contohkan salah satu yang termasuk seleksi musik seperti dance." ucap guru tadi sengaja dan kemudian ruangan itu riuh dengan suara teput tangan dan sorakan.

"Tapi sensei..." ucap Minato melihat kearah guru tadi kemudian melihat kearah kepala sekolah yang hanya menggangguk lengkap dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ayo!" sorak semuanya.

"Boleh kami ikut serta?" tanya Chie yang mengagkat tangan tiba2.

"Kami?" tanya Fuuka agak error.

"Aku dan Kou." ucap Chie polos.

"HE? Aku?" tanya Kou gak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ayo naik." ucap Minato kemudian, beberapa murid mengosongkan panggung agar Minato, Yukari, Chie, dan Kou dapat bergerak bebas.

"Berapa lagu, sensei?" tanya Minato bertanya pada sensei yang sudah siap menyetel kaset yang diberikan Minato pada senseinya itu.

"Aku rasa... 4 lagu cukup.. Sesuai dengan jumlah kalian." ucap sensei tak tau diri itu (plak) yang kemudian menyetel kaset kesukaannya.

"Kalian bisa ikuti gerakan kami?" tanya Minato melihat Kou yang udah keringat dingin dan Chie yang santai2 aja.

"Tentu saja." ucap Chie yakin.

"Baguslah, Yukari." panggil Minato melihat Yukari yang sedang melipat lengan bajunya.

"Ya?" tanya Yukari kemudian menghampiri Minato begiru sadar dirinya dipanggil.

"Kamu nyanyikan 2 lagu 'itu' dan aku 2 lagu yang 'itu'." ucap Minato memberikan pengarahan.

"Memang lagunya lagu apa?" tanya Chie mendengarkan pembicaraan 2 manusia itu.

"Lagu ini." ucap Yukari memberikan i-podnya pada Chie.

" Aku tau lagu ini!" seru Chie cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato agak gak percaya.

"Tentu saja, lagu ini banyak dipakai untuk dance." ucap Chie kemudian membiarkan Kou mendengarkan lagu yang ia dengar.

"Benar!" seru Kou cepat.

"Kalian hafal?" tanya Yukari yang kayaknya punya ide (plak)

"Tentu saja." ucap Kou dan Chie cepat.

"Tapi.. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh 5 orang.. Sedangkan kita 4 orang." ucap Kou sadar.

"Suruh Yosuke saja, dia juga pandai dance dan hafal lagu ini kok." ucap Chie yang kemudian turun dari panggung dan menyeret Yosuke naik kepanggung.

"HE?" keluh Yosuke kaget begitu dijelaskan kenapa dia ditarik naik.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita saksikan.." ucap sensei maniac tadi dengan senyum2 gajenya *plak!*

Musik mulai mengalun.. Dan semua murid mulai meneriakkan nama-nama jagoannya. Begitu mereka selesai satu lagu mereka berlima kembali mangatur posisi untuk lagu berikutnya.

"Kyaaaa.." jeret cewek2 yang udah ngelepak2 kayak ikan (?) Gak bukutuh waktu lama sampai lagu berikutnya diputar.

Sorak2an penonton terus bergema di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya disuruh bubar masuk kekelas masing-masing oleh Kanji yang DISURUH mengganas oleh sang sensei yang gak sanggup menyuruh para siswa kembali kekelas karna ingin melihat mereka berlima kembali beraksi *dilempar ke mulut buaya*

"Aku gak tau kalau kau sejago itu, Yosuke." puji Chie menatap Yosuke yang tepar dibelakang panggung.

"Jangan remehkan aku." ucap Yosuke sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Kembali kekelas.. Jangan sampai terlambat." ucap Minato melihat jam tangannya.

"Baik." jawab semuanya patuh layaknya anak TK.

*Dikelas 1-1*

"Baiklah anak2.. Kali ini kita kedatangan 5 murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing2." ucap guru penanggung jawab kelas itu.

"Namaku Naoto Shirogane, senang bertemu kalian." ucap Naoto yang kali ini memakai seragam perempuan setelah dieksekusi oleh Mitsuru.

"Kanji.. Kanji Tatsumi." ucap Kanji malas2.

"Hai2.. Namaku Rise Kujikawa.. Kalian bisa panggil aku Rise.. Salam kenal dan senang bertemu kalian semuanya." ucap Rise dengan aura bling2.

"Hallo semuanya.. Saya Teddie.. Mulai sekarang akan menjadi anggota kelas yang penuh dengan wanita2 cantik ini." ucap Teddie alay seperti biasa tanpa menyadari aura membunuh Rise.

"Teddie-kun sudah punya kekasih?" tanya seorang murid cewek yang tersepona dengan aura Teddie (WTH? O_O)

"Ya.. Aku sudah punya seorang bidadari cantik yang sangat aku sayangi." ucap Teddie lebay sambail menarik Rise mendekat.

"Metis." ucap Metis yang mengakhiri acara perkenalan itu.

"Silahkan duduk dibangku yang masih kosong ya." ucap guru tadi kemudian memulai kegiatan paginya.

*Kelas 2-1*

"Heee... Kenapa mbak Onai lagi.." keluh beberapa orang murid begitu melihat penanggung jawab kelas mereka yang tidak berubah..

"Kalian ini.." seketika dibeberapa kepala murid2 itu berdiri sebuah gedung bulat 3 tingkat.

"Hiii.. Pesumo.." ucap beberapa murid cowok yang langsung keringat dingin..

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Ini semester baru.. Oh iya.. Kalian kedatangan 5 murid baru, silahkan masuk." ucap Onoi yang kemudian muncullah 5 orang murid baru itu dari balik pintu. "silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian kepada anggota kelas yang lainnya." ucap Onoi kemudian duduk dikursinya membuka laci meja mengambil satu tangkai permen lollipop kesukaannya.

"Souji Seta, salam kenal." ucap Souji sopan tapi singkat.

"Yukiko Amagi, semoga saya tidak membuat kalian repot." ucap Yukiko sedikit membungkuk.

"Chie Satonaka, senang bisa sekelas dan mengenal kalian. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Chie yang juga membungkuk hormat.

"Kou Ichijou, salam kenal. Mohon kerja samanya." ucap Kou juga membungkuk hormat.

"Yosuke Hanamura." ucap Yosuke yang masih kelelahan.

"Baiklah.. Kalian boleh duduk dibangku yang masih kosong." ucap Onoi bangkit dari kursinya dan menjelaskan struktur kelas.

*Lorong sekolah, keluar main*

"Hei.. Siapa mereka itu? Apa mereka duplikatnya para Senior?" tanya seorang murid melihat anggota investigation yang berjalan kearah atap seklah setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari para senior mereka.

"Entahlah.. Tapi mereka keren.." ucap seorang lagi.

"Cape deh.." ucap Chie yang membaringkan tubuhnya dibangku atap sekolah.

"Hahahahha.. Selamat datang dikehidupan Gekkoukan yang sangat melelahkan." ucap Yukari menahan tawanya.

Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu atap diketuk yang sengaja dikunci olah anggota S.E.E.S

"Kata sandinya." tanya Minako menghampiri pintu atap.

"S.E.E.S 12 tengah malam.. Junpei Iori dan Fuuka Yamagashi." terdengar suara orang yang menjawab kata sandi yang ditanyakan Minako, dengan cepat Minako membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

"Cemilan.." jawab junpei yang lalu mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ada didalam kantong yang terbuat dari kertas itu.

"Woaa... Banyaknya.." ucap Teddie gak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yaa... Karna kita akan terus diatap sampai bel masuk berbunyi." ucap Yukari mengambil bento yang dibuatnya tadi pagi lalu memberikan satu kotak makan pada Minato dan Minako.

"Seperti keluarga berencana yang berbahagia.." ucap Yosuke melihat Yukari, Minato, dan Minako yang memakan bento tadi.

"Kalian mau masuk club apa?" tanya Junpei melihat kearah murid2 baru itu.

"Aku rasa ini akan membantu kalian." ucap Yukari memberikan selebaran berikan club2 dan kapten club disertai nomer HP.

"Wajib ikutnya berapa?" tanya Teddie setelah puas melihat daftar club itu.

"Terserah saja." jawab Fuuka.

"Yang penting ikut." jawab Junpei

"Woaaa yang lainnya minus Junpei-san dan Aigis-san.. Lebih dari satu.." ucap Chie melihat nama2 anggota club yang bergabung pada suatu club.

"Kalau gitu aku... Kendo dan musik saja." jawab Souji yang lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ada ditangannya pada Yukiko.

"Tari dan PMR sepertinya menyenangkan." ucap Yukiko kemudian mengoper kertas tadi ke Chie.

"Karate, basker, dan photografer." jawab Chie mengoper lagi kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Bassball saja." jawab Yosuke kembali mengoper kertas ditangannya.

"Basket dan photografer." ucap Kou.

"P.. P.. PKK dan Boxing." ucap Kanji agak malu2 takut ditertawakan, tapi gak ada yang tertawa karna memang di club PKK juga banyak yang laki2.

"Aku rasa.. Menembak dan elektronik." ucap Naoto santai.

"Renang dan drama!" jawab Teddie semangat.

"Masak dan modeling" jawab Rise sama semangatnya dengan Teddie.

"Volly dan lari" jawab Metis.

"Kalau begitu besok kalian bisa datangin club yang kalian inginkan." ucap Minako sibuk dengan bentonya.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ting... Tong...

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit mereka beristiraha diatap sekolah bel tanda masukpun berbunyi dan merekapun menuju kelas masing2

*Lorong kelas 3. Para SEES member lama dan baru sibuk ngakak mendengar Kanji yang pernah ketiduran dan hampir mati tenggelam dikolam renang sekolah*

"Tumben lorong kelas padat." ucap Yosuke melihat kerubunan murid2 dari kelas 1 dampai kelas 3

"Entahlah.. Dan aku rasa ini agak mengganjal.." ucap Junpei walaupun heran tetap santai.

"Maaf, adaapa ya? Kenapa ramai2 begini?" tanya Yukari pada murid kelas 2 yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oh, senpai.. Aku cariin kemana-mana!" ucap murid kelas 2 tadi.

"Memangnya adaapa?" Minato ikut nimbrung

"Ada 2 orang murid yang berebut membersikan kaca sekolah." jelas murid tadi.

"Tumben.. Biasanya kalo acara bersih2 sekolah ada aja yang mencoba kabur." ucap Junpei.

"Dan itu termasuk kamu." ucap Aigis.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat mereka mau membersihkan kaca sekolah?" tanya Yukari lagi.

"Mereka mau supaya dapat tiket nonton konser YUI gratis, tapi tiket cuma satu jadi mereka harus berebutan.. Karna sama2 menginginkan tiket itu mereka berebutan dan lupa memakai pengaman dan aku dengar dari temanku kalo sebelah kanan tali workliftnya putus." jelas murid kelas 2 ini.

"Siapa yang memberikan iming-iming itu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Katanya sih janitor." jawab murid itu.

"Janitor? Apa mungkin?" pikir Yosuke mulai mencoba berpikir logis.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau putuskan mereka masih bisa manjat.. Jaraknya juga gak begitu jauh." jelas Junpei kembali ketopik awal pakai teori apa yang terlintas dikepala langsung ucapkan.

"Iya.. Tapi workliftnya tergelincir dan sekarang ada diambang2 antara lantai 2 dan lantai 3" kata murid tadi kemudian berlalu pergi karna kesal dengan kebodohan Junpei.

"Itukan bahaya! Argh! Apa mereka mau mati?" ucap Yosuke histeris sendiri.

"Ooo.. Dimana Chie?" tanya Yukiko mulai panik.

"Jangan2!" ucap semuanya berbarengan kemudian berlari ketempat kejadian.

Dan dugaan menakutkan mereka semua terkabul.. Chie sedang sibuk menolong salah seorang kelas 2 bego *plak* yang tergelincir jatuh dan dengan susah payah memegang besi worklift.

"Hei.. Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku! Kalo lama-lama 2 buah tali pada bagian kiri worklift ini gak akan kuat menahan berat badan 3 orang dalam waktu lama!" ucap Chie yanga agak menyesali aksinya menolong 2 murid kelas 2 ini.

"Chie apa yang kamu lakukan! Itu berbahaya!" toa Yukiko layaknya emak2 marah pada anaknya yang manjat pohon mangga.

"Yukiko! Jangan khawatir! Lebih baik sekarang kamu carikan tali dan cepat!" ucap Chie setelah berhasil menarik anak kelas 2 yang tergelincir tadi.

"Chie ini talinya!" Yukiko kemudian melemparkan tali yang berhasil didapatkannya dimana ujung yang satu lagi di pegang oleh anggota SEES cowok.

"Akh!" keluh Chie kesakitan karna kepalanya terkena lemparan tali menjadikannya jatuh terduduk.

"Aku duluan!" toa salah seorang dari mereka yang kemudian mulai berebut.

"Hei..Hei.. HOI!" setelah Chie bertoa2 ria akhirnya pertandingan pertama berakhir. "Gantian atau mati!" ancam Chie yang akhirnya membuat kedua manusia bego ini *omesh!* berbaris bergantian menunggu giliran masing2.

Baru saja anak kelas 2 yang terkhir selamat tiba2 angin yang sangat indah mengguncangkan worklift hingga membuat workliftnya sedikit miring dan membut Chie kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir merosot jatuh kalau aja kakinya gak terikat dengan tali worklift yang putus dan menjadikan setengah tubuhnya merosot dengan keadaan kepala dibawah.

"Waaa!" toa Chie yang kaget. "Hiii.. Semuanya berputar2! Waaa! Tolong aku! Waaa.. matimatimatimati..' ucap Chie yang udah komat kamit ijal.

"Kyaaa!" toa murid2 perempuan yang udah saling berpelikan *hoek*

"Awas!" berbeda dengan murid2 cewek, murid2 cowok lebih suka berteriak aawas dengan penuh tenaga *plak*

"Chie!" beda lagi dengan murid2 cewek dan cowok anggota SEES lebih suka meneriakkan nama Chie XP

"Chie! Cepat bangkit! Atau kamu lebih memilih talinya putus dan terjun bebeas!" toa Yosuke yang serem sendiri.

"Hei! Kou apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Souji melihat Kou yang siap turun.

"Tenang saja.. Dan pastikan kalian pegang talinya dengan kuat karna kita gak tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." ucap Kou yang lalu turun perlahan2 kebawah. "Chie." panggil Kou saat baru sampai dibawah.

"Kou? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kembali ketempatmu! Aku bisa atasi ini.' ucap Chie berbohong tidak pada tempatnya.

"Tenanglah.. Akukan membantumu. Jangan berusaha sendiri kalau kamu punya teman2 dan aku yang bisa membantu." ucap Kou mulai mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Awas jat... Waaa!" toa Chie yang langsung panik sendiri saat tubuhnya tiba2 merosot jatuh dan untungnya Chie sempat memegang besi worklift dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan kakinya menggantung bebas dengan keadaan sebelah kakinya terikat tali worklift yang berat.

"Chie.." Chie yang entah kenapa bisa mengerti *omesh!* maksud Kou berusaha meraih tangan Kou.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara barang berat yang jatuh dan hancur lebur

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu." ucap Kou yang membuat Chie membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam

"Bodoh." ucap Chie.

"Hee?" Kou hanya bingung dengan perkataan Chie dan baru sadar kalo Chie nangis ketakutan (wakakakakaka XDDD *plak*) (oh iya, hal yang terjadi adalah : Kou sempat meraih tali yang digunakannya tadi untuk turun, sedangkan sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggang Chie sedangkan kedua tangan Chie melingkar di leher Kou)

"Kalian berdua ini membuat kami semua jantungan." protes Junpei saat Kou dan Chie berhasil ditarik keatas dengan selamat.

"Hah.. Sepertinya kasus ini bakalan panjang." ucap Minato yang bersandar ditembok dengan keringan bercucuran kayak hujan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. Hal kayak gini gak mungkin kita diamkan saja, Minato-kun" ucap Yukari masih tetap konsentrasi memotong tali yang mengikat kaki Chie dengan hati2.

"Kalian gak apa2?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat akrab bagi anggota SEES.

"Akihiko-san? Mitsuru-san? Shinji-san?" ucap Fuuka kaget.

"Kaki Chie agak retak karna tadi kakinya terhimpit sebelum jatuh dan luka.. Aku rasa sebaiknya dibawa kerumah sakit." ucap Yukari yang selesai mengecek kaki Chie.

Rumah sakit

"Padahal hanya luka kecil tapi harus masuk UGD." gerutu Chie malas.

"Luka kecil bisa jadi bahaya, Chie-chan." ucap Kou mengusap2 kepala Chie.

"Kan tinggal lilitin perban dan selesai." jawab Chie manyun2.

"Kamu ini." ucap Kou yang hanya harap maklum.

BRAK!

"He?" Chie cuma ngango saat tiba2 seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat ikal sepundak memeluknya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa. Chie-chan?" tanya wanita tadi kemudian menatap Chie.

"Okaa-san aku gak apa2." jawab Chie baru sadar kalo yang memeluknya itu ibunya yang udah sekian lama gak dia lihat.

"Aoi, jangan lari2 dan menerobos asal kamar yang ada dirumah sakit ini." ucap seorang pria gagah yang baru muncul setelah ngos-ngosan lari mengikuti istrinya yang panikan itu.

"Akukan khawatir pada Chie-chan, Ryuzaki." ucap Aoi menjulurkan lidahnya

"Chie-chan! Aku kangen!" tiba2 seorang cowok babyface masuk dan memeluk Chie, Chie hanya ngango Kou udah senyum2 kesal.

"Tung.. Tunggu dulu!" ucap Chie lalu sedikit mendorong cowok tadi untuk mengetahui wajah cowok yang memeluknya itu.

"Ini aku.. Masih ingat?" tanya cowok tadi tersenyum polos.

"Ku.. Ku.. Ku.. KUE PAHIT?" ucap Chie gak percaya dengan cowok yang memeluknya ini.

"Kue pahit? Masih saja memanggil aku seperti itu. Namaku Souta, bukan kue pahit." jelas cowok bernama Souta ini.

"Habisnya semua kue yang kamu makan pahit semua." ucap Chie santai.

"Enak saja. Yang manis2 bisa bikin sakit tau." keluh Souta gak mau kalah.

"Mukamu aja yang kayak bayi.. Makananmu makanan om2 semua." ucap Chie santai.

"Hei, Souta.. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan adikku." keluh seorang cowok yang baru masuk bersama seorang cowok lagi, hanya saja badannya lebih kecil dan terlihat masih muda.

"Ku.. Kukai-chan." ucap Chie melihat anak cowok berbadan tinggi tapi masih muda tadi yang tiba2 berlari kearahnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada Chie.

"Kamu makin besar aja." ucap Chie tersenyum jahil.

"Iya dong, akukan udah kelas 3 SMP." keluh Kukai.

"Udah kelas tiga tapi masih seneng minta dipeluk ya.. Ntar pacarmu kabur." ucap Chie jahil.

"Mana mungkin." ucap Kukai mengakhiri acara pelukan singkatnya.

"Apa aku gak disambut, Chie?" tanya seorang cowok tadi yang masuk bersama Kukai.

"Aaaa... Eeemmm? Cappucino?" ucap Chie asal.

"Itu minuman kesukaanku.. Apa kamu lupa pada nama abangmu sendiri?' tanya orang tadi menunggu Chie menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kira." ucap Chie baru ingat.

"Huh.. Lupa pada nama abangmu yang ganteng ini." ucap Kira sok ngambek. " Hmm.. Siapa cowok cakep disebelahmu itu Chie?" tanya Kira yang menyadari keberadaan Kou

"Oh iya.. okaa-san, otou-san.. Perkenalkan ini Kou. Dia.. Pacarku." ucap Chie memperkenalkan Kou

"Selamat siang.. Om.. Tante." ucap Kou yang kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Saya Kou Ichijou, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda berdua." ucap Kou sopan.

"Ichijou?" tanya Ryuzaki memastikan.

"Apa ada yang salah om?" tanya Kou sopan.

"Kou!" suara seorang laki2 mengagetkan semua yang ada disana.

"Otou-san?" ucap Kou kaget."Kamu kenapa?" tanya laki2 tadi menghampiri Kou.

"Aku gak apa2.. Aku hanya mengantarkan pacarku." ucap Kou .

"Selamat siang om" ucap Chie sopan kemudian membungkuk hormat sambil tetap duduk dikasurnya.

"Selamat siang juga Chie-chan.. Kou banyak cerita tentang kamu." ucap ayah Kou sambil tersenyum.

"Akira?" ucap Ryuzaki kaget.

"Ryuzaki?" ucap Akira gak kalah kaget.

"Bukannya kamu ada urusan diluar negri?" tanya Ryuzaki menyalami tangan Akira.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi mendengar anakku ini ada dirumah sakit, aku langsung membatalkan kepergianku." jelas Akira.

"Chie." panggil Kou.

"Ya?" tanya Chie yang langsung menatap lurus kearah Kou.

"Siapa Souta itu?" tanya Kou.

"Dia sepupuku.. Tenang saja." ucap Chie tersenyum membaca wajah cemburu Kou.

"Permisi." ucap seorang wanita yang datang bersama anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Oh, Ayumi." ucap Akira melihat kedatangan wanita tadi.

"Ayumi?" ucap Kou bingung.

"Ayumi adalah.. okaa-san barumu.. Maafkan otou-san tidak memberitahumu." ucap Akira gugup.

"Tidak apa2, yah. Aku mengerti." ucap Kou yang tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat siang Kou-chan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Rokka-chan ayo beri salam pada abang barumu." ucap Ayumi tersenyum manis sedikit mendorong anak dari hasil perkawinannya dengan Akira 2 tahun yang lalu maju.

"Abang? Rokka punya abang?" polos.

"Hai Rokka-chan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi abangmu dan akan melindungimu ^^" Kou kemudian menggendong adek barunya itu.

"Yey.." baru sebentar digendong Rokka minta diturunkan dan kemudian Rokka berjalan mendekati Chie. "Kakak cantik?" ucap Rokka polos dan cukup membuat Chie nge-blush.

"Hallo, Rokka-chan." Chie lalu menggendong Rokka dengan senang hati.

"Kakak cantik ini sebentar lagi jadi bagian dari keluarga kita." ucap Kou senyum2.

"Ko.. Ko.. Kou!" ucap Chie nge-blushing ria.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita punya cucu ya." ucap Seikyo diikuti anggukan dari orang tua Kou dan suaminya.

Malamnya didepan dorm

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." ucap Chie saat turun dari mobil keluarganya lengkap dengan tongkat yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kamu yakin gak ikut tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Temen2ku disini semua.. Kamikan terpilih bersama2.. Jadi gak enak kalau pisah2." ucap Chie agak jujur tentang 'terpilih' bersama2.

"Ya sudah.. Jaga kesehatanmu ya.. Kou tolong jaga Chie ya." ucap Seikyo.

"Tentu saja tante." ucap Kou diiringi senyum. Setelah agak bertele2 kedua orang tua Kou dan Chie pergi. Kou membatu Chie berjalan ke dorm..

"Kami pulang.." ucap Kou dan Chie berbarengan.

"Selamat datang." jawab Yukari yang agak mengagetkan Kou dan Chie yang berpikir kalau tidak akan ada yang membalas salam mereka.

"Bagaimana kakimu, Chie-chan?" tanya Yukari menghampiri Chie.

"Hanya retak dan lecet2.. 3 hari lagi sidah tidak apa2." ucap Chie diikuti anggukan Kou untuk menambah keyakinan Yukari.

"Nah, sekarang kalian lebih baik istirahat." saran Yukari

"Bagaimana dengan Minato-san.. Apa dia baik2 saja?" tanya Kou yang melihat Minato tepar disofa.

"Itu udah jadi kesehariannya kok.. Apalagi kalau dia ada latihan kendo." jawab Yukari tertawa kecil.

"Apa Yukari-san butuh bantuan?" tanya Kou.

"Ah.. tidak apa2 kok.. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat karna 3 hari lagi kita akan menjelajah Tartarus." ucap Yukari yang ingat akan pesan singkat Mitsuru padanya.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam." ucap Kou dan Chie berlalu pergi.

"Nah.. Minato-kun.. Ayo bangun.. Kalau mau tidur sebaiknya kekamarmu.. Hari ini udaranya dingin.." ucap Yukari berusaha membangunkan Minato walaupun tau kalau itu gak ada gunanya.

"Eng.." jawab Minato singkat.

"Hah.. Apa boleh buat." ucap Yukari kemuadian berlalu pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Minato, saat akan ditinggal Yukari. Minato menahan pergelangan tangan Yukari.

"Jangan pergi.." ucap Minato ngelindur.

"hahahaha... Aku gak akan pergi kemana-mana kok." ucap Yukari yang lalu memangku kepala Minato dan tidur dalam keadaan duduk.

Rupanya Minato memang bukan ngelindur.. Melainkan sengaja. Saat itu Minato pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Yukari kemudian kembali tidur dengan posisi seperti sebelum dia pergi mengambil selimut.

*Paginya*

"Hng.. Pag.. He?" Minako yang sedang peregangan langsung berhenti begitu melihat gundukan manusia diruang tengah.

"Kenapa Minako-san?" tanya Yosuke yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Minako dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kayaknya mereka berdua melanggar aturan ringan lagi. Apa aku benar?" tanya Akihiko yang tiba2 muncul mengagetkan Yosuke.

"PAGI!" toa seorang anak perempuan dengan muka cerah tanpa dosanya.

"Chie kayaknya semangat ya.." kata Fuuka yang sweatdrop mendengar toa Chie sambil melihat Chie yang berada dianak tangga paling atas.

"Yo, senpai.. Bagaimana kabar kaki besimu yang tiba2 rusak itu?" tanya Kanji dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Hai.. Kanji.." panggil Chie.. Kanji yang polospun mendekati Chie.

"Adaapa?" tanya Kanji tetap polos.

"... Lihat..." Chie lalu menunjuk kakinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kanji bingung dan melihat kearah yang Chie tunjuk..

DUAK!

"Sakit!" keluh Kanji tiba2 karna mendapat tinjuan maut Chie tepat didagunya.

"Yang hari ini tugas didapur siapa?" tanya Mitsuru menatap semua anggota S.E.E.S

"Hari ini Akihiko-san, Minako-san, Junpei-san, dan Fuuka-san." jawab Ken membaca jadwal tugas memasak mereka yang tertempel di dinding.

"Baiklah.. Yang kerja didapur cepet kerja.. yang mau mandi.. Cepat mandi." perintah Mitsuru yang udah mandi pake kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Lalu.. Chie apa kamu keberatan buat turun dan membangunkan mereka berdua?" tanya Mitsuru yang terkesan ingin mengatakan 'ini kesalahanmu.. Jadi cepat bangunkan mereka sebagai hukuman..'

"YES.. aaa.. YES MADAM!" toa Chie yang lalu turun dengan kecepatan 10 km/jam.

"..." melihat kecepatan turun Chie.. semuanyapun sweatdrop

"Chie." panggil Kou tiba2.

"Ya?" sedangkan Chie masih konsentrasi untuk turun.

"Lama." ucap Kou yang langsung menggendong Chie ala putri2 didunia dongeng.

"wow.." ucap semua SEES member tersepona dan serentak

"Hei.. Yosu.. Gak usah cemburu.. Lagipula mereka pasangan jadi wajarkan kalo Chie digendong." ucap Souji yang menatap Yosuke yang sedang mengango.

"Siapa bilang? Aku gak suka sama Chie!" ucap Yosuke asal.

"Aku tadi gak bilang itu." jawab Souji polos.

"Intinya sama!" toa Yosuke lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi menumbangkan Kanji.. Kanji berdiri bersiap menangkap tangan Yosuke.. Tapi terlambat.. Oh sayang sekali pemirsa olah raga.. Kanji gagal.. *Plak! Plak!*

"Oh iya.. Kalau mau pakai kamar mandi. Pakai kamar mandi lantai 4.. Kamar mandi disini pintu kamarnya rusak." ucap Mitsuru sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Krik.. Krik..

"Apa sarapan pagi ini, senpai?" tanya Ken mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sarapan pagi ini roti panggang dengan selai nanas dan teh hangat." ucap Akihiko meneruskan memanggang roti.

"Lalu ada telur mata sapi dan daging bakar." Minako menambahkan.

"..." semuanya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing2.. Ada yang mandi.. yang udah selesai mandi pada nonton TV.

"HOI! BUKA PINTUNYA! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU DIAM2 DAN MAKAN TANPA AKU!" akhirnya toa mengelegar berbunyi dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya pintu WC itu udah rusak 2 minggu yang lalu.. Tapi aku lupa manggil tukangnya." ungkap Junpei jujur.

"Hancurkan aja pintunya pakai kapaknya Shinjiro-san." ucap Souji polos.

"Bisa makan waktu lama buat pintu setebal itu." ungkap Shinjiro jujur.

"Kalau begitu.. bazoka!" seru Aigis yang udah merubah tangannya menjadi bazoka raksasa.

"Hoi! kalo segede itu dorm ini juga hancur!" gerutu Yukiko yang sayang akan nyawanya.

"Pake jepit rambut." jawab Naoto mulai dengan aksi detektifnya.

"Gak bisa.. udah 30 jepit rambut aku gunakan." jawab Akihiko jujur (juga).

"Chie-chan! Lakukan tendangan maut!" seru Teddie tiba2.

"Okay!" jawab Chie siap dengan ancang2 menendangnya.

"Ok.. Berhenti sampai disitu tuan putri.. ingat kakimu masih sakit." ucap Kou yang lalu memeluk Chie dari belakang.

"Yukari? Untuk apa pistol itu?" tanya Fuuka yang melihat Yukari berdiri dan menghampiri pintu WC lengkap dengan sebuat senjata api ditangannya.

"Yukari-san dapat pistol itu dari mana?" tanya Rise tersepona melihat pistol ditangan Yukari.

"Ini hadiah dari Akihiko saat perayaan natal." jawab Yukari melihat pistol ditangannya.

"Oooo." semua ber-o ria

"Yosuke.. Menjauhlah dari pintu." saran Yukari siap mengarahkan pistolnya kegagang pintu.

"Jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih mau hidup! Kyaaa!" toa Yosuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

DOR!

"Waaa! Mati aqu! aaaa! Aku tewas! Aaaa!" toa Yosuke terus bergemuruh.

"Masih belum mati.." jawab Yukari menahan tawanya.

"ooo.." Yosuke melihat kearah gagang pintu dan langusng tau alasan kenapa dia gak jadi mati.

*Disekolah*

"Tumben penuh sesak." komentar Kanji melihat tangga ruang kelas 3 sambil menyeruput es rumput lautnya.

"Kanji.. Aku beri kau tugas untuk bertanya!" seru Yosuke layaknya laksamana maeda *Plak!*

"Enak saja menyuruhku." Kanji dengan santainya membantah.

"Cepat tanyakan." Ucap Souji dan Yukiko dengan aura membunuh mereka.

"Tapi.." Kanji berusaha mencari alasan.

"Gak ada tapi2.. Sana pergi!" ucap Naoto yang lalu menendang Kanji masuk kekerumunan masa yang haus akan darah itu.. *plak*

"IBU!" toa Kanji yang melayang dan mendarat dengan indah tepat ditengah2 kerumunan itu. "Se.. Senpai.. Permisi.. Numpang tanya.." ucap kanji memulai aksi bertanyanya.

DUAG!

"AWWWW!" toa Kanji dan saat itu pula terlihat air mancur berwarna merah yang keluar dengan indahnya dari hidung Kanji.

*Sementara Kanji meratapi pancuran indahnya..*

"Hah.. Lagi2." ucap seorang guru yang sedang melintas.

"Apa maksud ada sensei?" tanya Rise.

"Ini.. Paling mereka berdua ada pemotretan atau ada yang nawari jadi ARTIS beneran.. Artis.. Artis.." jawab guru tadi berlalu pergi.

"Artis? Siapa? Harusnya Risset yang dikerubuni!" gerutu Rise dimana narsisnya mulai kambuh.

"Emangnya siapa artisnya?" tanya Chie masih penasaran.

"Permisi senpai.. Numpang nanya.. 2 artis yang disebut sensei tadi siapa ya?" tanya Kou sopan pada senpainya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tentu saja Minato dan Yukari.." jawab senpai tadi dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Misi terpecahkan.. Aku lapar.. Ayo kita makan.. Selagi mereka pada sibuk disini aku yakin kantin jadi sepi." saran Yukiko berlalu pergi diikuti yang lainnya

*sementara itu.. Kanji*

"HAOI! AWWWW!" terus mendapatkan berbagai hal yang paling menyenangkan dan gak akan terlupakan.

TBC


End file.
